Forrbiden Nights
by Kinley Orton
Summary: It's been 18 years since the birth of their first born children. Ava, Taylor and Naytala are not only cousins but best friends as well. And dont think that just because they are the children of the WWE's hottest superstars, that they don't get into their
1. Chapter 1

18 Years Later- Its been 18 years since they all became parents, what has happened in that time? How will each set of parents deal with teenage issues that they thought would never come up?

Prelouge

It's been 18 years since the birth of their first born children. Ava, Taylor and Naytala are not only cousins but best friends as well. And dont think that just because they are the children of the WWE's hottest superstars, that they don't get into their share of trouble. Let's start with Randy and Shanna's family.....

After the birth of Ava and Randal Kendall (who they call Kendall) Shanna and Randy wanted to have one more baby. They didn't have any problems getting pregnant, but staying pregnant was an issue. After nearly 13 years of having miscarriage after miscarriage, Randy and Shanna finally got pregnant with their last child, Mark Randal who is now 3 years old and a very active toddler. Ava is now 18 years old and Kendall is 17. The Orton family is still living in St. Louis along with The DiBiase, and Bourne Families. Randy no longer wrestles, but works backstage for RAW as does Shanna.

On to Stephanie and Ted DiBiase. You never would have guessed that these two would would have more than 2 children. Taylor is now 18 years old and still Daddy's Little Girl. Stephanie and Ted went on to have Theodore Jr. (whom they call TJ) who is now 16 years old. Both Stephanie and Ted thought they were done having kids until about 3 years ago. After Shanna gave birth to Mark, Stephanie found out that she was pregnant, but with twins. Rebecca Kairi and Robert Keith were born on their due date two years ago. So needless to say, Ted and Stephanie have their hands full with the twins and two teenagers. Ted quit wrestling when Taylor was 13 years old and started working backstage with Randy and Shanna.

On to Nikki Bella and Brett DiBiase. After the birth of Nathan, Nikki and Brett got married. Nikki took on the DiBiase name, but kept her maiden name for work. A little less that 2 years after Nathan was born, Nikki and Brett welcomed Bella DiBiase into the world. Nathan is now 17 years old and Bella is 15. Nikki and Brett still live in St. Louis and in the same neighborhood as Randy and Ted.

Next we have Evan and Ambyr Bourne. Their daughter Naytala is now 18 years old and not exactly a perfect angel and her younger brother Ryan is 15 and learning how to drive. Evan was forced to retire from the WWE after an injury that wouldn't heal properly. Ambyr is still working as a physician in St. Louis.

And lastly we have Cody and Kelly-Kelly. Their son Daniel (who they call Dane) is now 18 years old and the oldest of 3. Their daughter Karin is 17 and their youngest son, Xavier is 4. Cody has not spoken to Randy, Ted or Brett in nearly 18 years. Cody and Kelly were married after their daughter was born and divorced after Xavier was born. Cody with Dane and Karin reside in St. Louis near Shanna's old house. Kelly resides with Xavier on the other side of town.

Stephanie's POV

Where had the time gone? I still couldn't believe that Taylor was 18 years old and graduating High School. Taylor was standing right in front of me trying on her cap and gown while Ted and TJ were washing the car. Rebecca and Robert were laying down for a nap so that I could help Taylor before she had to leave for work.

"Mom, is grandma and grandpa going to be there?" Taylor asked me.

"Of course they are. It isn't everyday that your oldest grandchildren graduate high school." I answered.

"What about Nana and Pappy?" Taylor asked.

"Of course. You know they wouldn't miss it for the world." I answered. "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I was just wondering. That's all." Taylor responded.

"Alright. And if you don't get going, you're going to be late for work." I stated as I helped her out of her graduation gown.

Once Taylor was off to work, Ted and TJ came back in the house soaking wet. I just shook my head and headed upstairs. After checking on the twins, I headed into our bedroom to gather the wet clothes and while doing so Ted came up behind me.

"Hey sexy." Ted stated as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey yourself. Are the cars completely done now?" I asked.

"Yes they are. TJ did a good joband I had the chance to talk to him and things are going to be ok." Ted answered

"Good. Why don't you take these wet clothes and towels downstairs and I will get dinner started." I responded.

"Ok." Ted stated before kissing me.

While I was cooking dinner, Ted and TJ played video games in the livingroom. As soon as the twins were awake, Ted headed upstairs to get them and bring them into the livingroom with him. Since it was a Friday night, I wasn't expecting Taylor home until very late.

After dinner, we loaded the twins and TJ into the car and headed over to my brother's house for game night. Evan and Ambyr, Brett and Nikki were already there with their kids. Once the kids were settled in the living room, Randy put a movie in for them and we started playing games and having fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Shanna's POV

I just was putting Mark down for his nap and watched from the doorway as my youngest son was sleeping peacefully for once the last few nights he has been tossing and turning. I felt some strong hands on my shoulders and just melted into their touch. Randy bent down to kiss the back of my neck as he has been for the last few days after I put Mark down for his nap and even at bed time.

"I thought I would be home to put him down hon I'm sorry sweetie" Randy told me

"Thats okay honey I don't mind putting him down when its quiet here like it is right now. Ava is at work along with Kendall honey so it was just Mark and I" I told Randy and turned around and laid my head against his chest "I love you baby"

"I love you too honey why don't we have a bit of alone time. Before everyone else gets here honey" Randy told me he was referring to our game nights that we always have with the rest of the family. I knew that Steph, Ted and the twins were coming over around 6pm for supper then stay till the rest headed home. Ambyr called a bit ago and Evan was out with Naytala looking at cars then she was headed to work with the girls and they would be over soon. Brett and Nikki were on their way as well.

I still can't believe that my oldest is graduating from high school in a matter of weeks we just the other day had her cap and gown fitted to her and she had picked out a nice pantsuit to wear with it as Ava hates to wear dresses and then this summer it was time to do the hardcore training as Ava, Taylor and Naytala were joining the WWE to become the Diva's of the family.

"Baby come here" Randy stated as he pulled me close and kissed my neck as he knew it would turn me on and sure enough the next thing I can recall is Randy laying me down on our bed and making love to me like it was the first time. I am so in love with this man. We were laying down in bed talking and we both came to the thought of if Kendall wanted to join the Marines he could, he was just like his dad wanting to follow in his footsteps. "Baby what are we going to do about Ava I know she is wanting to join the Raw family and become the first Diva hon are we going to let her?" I asked

"You know as well as I do we fight her on this and she will do it anyways hon. I want her to go to college and get a degree but knowing our daughter like I do she has been talking to Shane and Vince hon" Randy told me while snuggling up behind me "Actually so have Tay and Tala hon"

"Great all three Diva's can you see it now?" I asked while rolling over to lay my head on Randy's chest

After Mark started to jabber I knew "our" time was over Randy got up and pulled shorts and a shirt on to go and play with Mark while I got into the shower and then headed down to pull out plates, glasses, ice and all that fun stuff for supper while Steph was bringing supper tonight I told her not to worry about anything else. I just got done setting everything out when Kendall came through the back door and put down the garage door and just threw his keys on the island and just sat down and groaned.

"What now Kendall?" I asked

"Nothing mom just nothing" Kendall stated and went upstairs to crash out for the night here lately he hasn't been joining in on family time and both Randy and I weren't about to make him do it...

"Whats up with Kendall hon?" Randy asked as he came down the stairs with Mark on his back

"I don't know hon but everyone should be here shortly hon" I stated as the doorbell rang "Will you get that hon and let me take little man oh Mark J called hon"

"Thanks I will call him tomorrow or after everyone leaves hon" Randy said while handing over Mark to me and answered the door.

After supper the adults were in dinning room playing cards and talking while the younger ones were watching a movie that Randy had popped in.

"Can you believe that the kids are graduating in less than 3 months?" I asked.

"It's hard to believe that Taylor, Ava and Tala are 18, where did the time go?" Steph added.

"Who knows, but now we have to worry about colleges and the rest of the kids getting through school." Evan responded.

"And who knows if any of the kids choose to follow our footsteps and join the WWE." Randy added.

"I don't even want to think about it. Especially since they will be coming with us on this next road trip." Ted stated.

"Steph, before I forget, can you and Taylor come over and help Ava and I with the graduation gown and invitations?" I asked.

"Sure. What time?" Stephanie answered.

"Is 11am ok?" I asked.

"Perfect. Ted, can you and TJ keep an eye on the twins while I help Shan?" Steph answered.

"Sure. TJ and I can start his science project while they are down for their naps." Ted responded

That night as we were headed to bed Randy was just getting off the phone with Mark Jindrak one of his best friends and come to find out he was headed in for Ava's graduation as she calls him Uncle Mark and so was John Cena along with the Hardy Boyz as they were all close with the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Ted's POV

TJ and I were outside washing the cars while Steph was in the house helping Taylor with her graduation gown. TJ and I had our differences and were trying to work past them. I know it can't be easy being the kids of a WWE superstar. But it really didn't affect him until High School. It was a little over a year ago that he wanted to drop out of high school because his friends teased him.

"Hey Dad. Can you help me with my science project after dinner?" TJ asked.

"When is it due?" I asked.

"Three weeks." TJ answered.

"Well, why don't we start it tomorrow. We are due to be at Uncle Randy's house after dinner for movies and game night." I responded.

"Ok. Thanks. Blondie's car is done." TJ stated.

"Don't call your sister names, please." I responded.

"Well, what do you call a person who has no clue 90% of the time?" TJ asked.

"Hey now. Your sister has a clue most of the time. Give her some credit." I answered just before TJ sprayed me with the hose. "Come back here!"

I chased him around the car until I came across the bucket of water and tossed it onto him. Now that the cars were done and we were soaking wet, we put everything back. Taylor came out side and thanked us for washing her car.

Once Taylor was off to work, TJ and I came back in the house soaking wet. Stpeh just shook her head and headed upstairs. After checking on the twins, she headed into our bedroom to gather the wet clothes and while doing so I came up behind her.

"Hey sexy." I stated as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey yourself. Are the cars completely done now?" Steph asked.

"Yes they are. TJ did a good job and I had the chance to talk to him and things are going to be ok." I answered.

"Good. Why don't you take these wet clothes and towels downstairs and I will get dinner started." She responded.

"Ok." I stated before kissing her.

While Stephanie was cooking dinner, TJ and I played video games in the livingroom. As soon as the twins were awake, I headed upstairs to get them and brang them into the livingroom with me. Since it was a Friday night, we weren't expecting Taylor home until very late.

After dinner, we loaded the twins and TJ into the car and headed over to Randy and Shanna's house for game night. Evan, Ambyr, Brett and Nikki were already there with their kids. Once the kids were settled in the living room, Randy put a movie in for them and we started playing games and having fun.

"Can you believe that the kids are graduating in less than 3 months?" Shanna asked.

"It's hard to believe that Taylor, Ava and Tala are 18, where did the time go?" Steph added.

"Who knows, but now we have to worry about colleges and the rest of the kids getting through school." Evan responded.

"And who knows if any of the kids choose to follow our footsteps and join the WWE." Randy added.

"I don't even want to think about it. Especially since they will be coming with us on this next road trip." I stated.

"Steph, before I forget, can you and Taylor come over and help Ava and I with the graduation gown and invitations?" Shanna asked.

"Sure. What time?" Steph answered.

"Is 11am ok?" Shanna asked.

"Perfect. Ted, can you and TJ keep an eye on the twins while I help Shan?" Steph answered.

"Sure. TJ and I can start his science project while they are down for their naps." I responded.

As the night came to an end, Steph and I loaded up the twins while TJ got in the car. Once everyone was home and in bed, Steph and I finally had a little alone time. I locked the bedroom door while Steph was changing for bed.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and started kissing her neck. It had been a while since we had been able to have some alone time. She turned around and I claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. As we kissed, I lead her over to the bed. Apparently she was ready to go and wanted to take over, so I let her have control.

Steph climbed on top of me and we both moaned as she slid on to my member. I held her waist as she started off slowly and worked her way into a fast pace. I massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples. I could tell that she was about to climax and so was I. We came at the same time and after she collapsed on the bed. I curled up behind her and placed soft kisses on her neck before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy's POV

I could hear the TV still on when I came in from my doctor's appointment. I was just getting home and noticed that the house was pretty quiet since the kids were at work and Shan was the only one home due to the fact that Mark was probably down sleeping. I knew it was naptime and I missed being able to put my youngest son down for his naps. Before I left this morning I promised Shan I would be home in time to put Mark down but that never happened, I felt bad considering he is my youngest. I had to have X-Rays done on my left knee since Kendall, Bryan and Nathan all decided that they thought they could take Ted and I out...well they were successful with me I now had a minor tear in my ACL and needed surgery here soon for it.

I slowly made my way upstairs and stood behind Shanna who just put Mark down for his nap and placed my hands on her shoulders and she automatically made her melt.

"I thought I would be home to put him down hon I'm sorry sweetie" I told Shanna

"Thats okay honey I don't mind putting him down when its quiet here like it is right now. Ava is at work along with Kendall honey so it was just Mark and I" Shanna told me and turned around and laid her head against my chest "I love you baby"

"I love you too honey why don't we have a bit of alone time. Before everyone else gets here honey" I suggested we headed into the master which was across the hall from the Mark's room and Shanna laid down on the bed and smiled up at me. I slowly pull of Shanna's yoga pants then her undies and kissed her scar from her C-Section from her delivery with Mark. Then made my way to her breasts and place a kiss on each nipple as I slide into the wetness of my wife's body we both were moaning at the contact. We made love like it was the first time all over again. After we both released I pulled out and pulled Shanna to my chest.

"Baby what are we going to do about Ava I know she is wanting to join the Raw family and become the first Diva hon are we going to let her?" Shanna asked

"You know as well as I do we fight her on this and she will do it anyways hon. I want her to go to college and get a degree but knowing our daughter like I do she has been talking to Shane and Vince hon" I told Shanna while snuggling up behind her "Actually so have Tay and Tala hon

"Great all three Diva's can you see it now?" Shanna asked while rolling over to lay her head on my chest

"I love you sweetie" I told Shanna but she was already asleep in my arms. I brushed a kiss across her forehead and just smiled down at her. I closed my arms around her and started to think about our kids the ones here on earth and the ones in heaven. After Kendall was born we had no problem in getting pregnant but the problem was staying pregnant was the problem. After a few miscarriages then almost 14 years later we had Marcus Randal who has his mom's smile but the rest is all me. He melts my heart everytime he smiles, giggles, and causes trouble, I am the same way with Ava and Kendall.

Ava at 18 is still a daddy's girl matter of fact she is graduating here soon and I can't believe my little girl is almost done with High School. Matter of fact she can still say "I love you daddy" and I ask how much or what did you do now and she normally giggles at me. I knew she was talking with Shan and Stephanie McMahon about becoming a Diva along with Tay and Tala, and normally those three are normally always together and causing their fair share of trouble.

Kendall is now 17 and also my hellraiser. Things here lately haven't been the best between him and I but we are working on it. I know here lately that him, TJ, Nathan, and Bryan are constantly getting teased at school or made fun of. I know all the boys are pretty sick of it as well. Matter of fact they have really started to hate the fact that their dad's are still the Hottest Superstars in the WWE. Kendall is wanting to follow in my footsteps and join the Marines then after his tours are done he wants to go into wrestling.

Even though I retired from the ring about the time the kids were in their teen years I still work with Raw but behind with creative and production a lot and work with Shan, Steph, and Ted. Matter of fact here with in the next two Raw's Legacy is being the guest host

Mark was starting to fuss I told Shan to go and get in the shower and that I would play with Mark and all till she was done and getting things ready for supper. By the time Mark and I headed downstairs I could hear Kendall come in throw his keys on the island. I asked Shan what it was all about after he rushed past me and all but she didn't know. We had family coming over and I wasn't about to make him join in on the family game and movie night.

"I don't know hon but everyone should be here shortly hon" Shanna stated as the doorbell rang "Will you get that hon and let me take little man oh Mark J called hon"

"Thanks I will call him tomorrow or after everyone leaves hon" I said while handing over Mark to me and answered the door

After supper that was great we started to play cards I popped a movie in for the little ones

"Can you believe that the kids are graduating in less than 3 months?" I asked.

"It's hard to believe that Taylor, Ava and Tala are 18, where did the time go?" Steph added.

"Who knows, but now we have to worry about colleges and the rest of the kids getting through school." Evan responded.

"And who knows if any of the kids choose to follow our footsteps and join the WWE." Randy added.

"I don't even want to think about it. Especially since they will be coming with us on this next road trip." Ted stated.

"Steph, before I forget, can you and Taylor come over and help Ava and I with the graduation gown and invitations?" I asked.

"Sure. What time?" Stephanie answered.

"Is 11am ok?" I asked.

"Perfect. Ted, can you and TJ keep an eye on the twins while I help Shan?" Steph answered.

"Sure. TJ and I can start his science project while they are down for their naps." Ted responded

That night as we headed to bed I took Shan back over and we made love a few times during the night. I heard Kendall on the phone and heard Ava come in pretty late but it was also Friday and didn't expect her home before midnight and finally drifted off to sleep next to my sleeping wife...


	5. Chapter 5

Ava's POV

"Tay wait up" Ava called to her cousin who wasn't too far in front of her

"Hey what's up?" Taylor asked as she waited on Ava to join her

"Not much but mom called to say that Uncle Shane and Aunt Stephanie want to meet with us today in about two hours" Ava stated as she plopped herself down on a crate that was in hallway at the arena for Monday NIght Raw

"I wonder what's going on?" Taylor asked

"I don't know, by the way have you seen Kendall or Nathan?" Ava questioned

"They are with Uncle Brett playing on the Wii I think, Bryan and Naytala are with them. Hon are you okay?" Taylor questioned

"Yes I am worried what Shane and Stephanie want though" Ava responed but lit up when she saw her dad walking towards them with his cell to his ear probably on the phone with her mom

"Hey girls" Randy stated as he sat down next to Ava who placed her head on his shoulder

"Hey Uncle Randy whats up?" Taylor asked

"What are you too up to? And Where is Naytala?" Randy asked

"Nothing much right now daddy and Naytala is with Uncle Brett" Ava told her dad with a smile on her face

"Okay. Its strange not seeing the three of you together" Randy stated "What did you do Ava?"

"Me nothing yet...come on now daddy I don't get into trouble at all I am a perfect little angel" Ava stated with a smile on her face

"Because I know my daughter way too well hon...what did you do?" Randy questioned

"Nothing dad don't worry too much might give you gray hair...oh wait you have to have hair first" Ava said while trying not to laugh at her dad

"Not so funny there Ava...but anyways I was told to the collect the two of you and take you to Steph and Shane's office they want to talk now hon" Randy stated

"Okay daddy walk with us please" Ava responed

As they were talking towards Shane's office Shanna joined in along with Ted and Stephanie as they were going to the meeting with their daughters as they were place under contract with the WWE and start training to become WWE Diva's that has been the three's dream for years Naytala was under contract as of that morning.

Later that evening as the girls were introduced as the newest WWE Diva's by their Dad's they had all decided to go out and celebrate and have some fun with family and friends before heading to the hotel for the night.

"Hey sis whats up?" Kendall asked as Ava sat down next to him in catering

"Nothing much we are going out for a bit and want to know if the three of you want to go and grab some food" Ava stated

"Food" Kendall, Nathan, and Bryan all said at the same time and the girls just laughed at their brothers

"Why go get food when you can order in and have it in your rooms?" Dane asked

"Well we don't want hotel food"Ava stated "You can join if you want...what Taylor?"

Taylor just poked Ava in the ribs and glared at her and Ava dropped her eyes quickly

"Thats alright I know I am not loved by everyone around here" Dane stated and laughed "Plus dad is looking for me"

The girls were walking ahead of everyone else how little did they know that Stephanie and Shanna were right around the corner

"You know our parents would kill us if they knew about the tats hon" Taylor stated and Ava could only nod her head in agreement after all they had gotten fake ID's and gotten tat's when they just turned 17 it was amazing that they had no clue yet.

"I have to agree hon mom would def be pissed if she knew" Ava stated

"What tat's girls?" Shanna stated

"What tat's mom we dont' have tat's" Ava stated and looked at her mom straight in the eye

"We just heard about the tat's boys go ahead and head to the hotel will you please and we need to talk to the girls for a minute" Shanna stated

"We don't have any tat's mom trust me on that I hate needles" Ava stated and tried to go past her mom but Shanna knew better and snaked her arm out and caught Ava's wrist and pulled her back to her

"Ava the truth now or I will tell Stephanie and Shane that you can't be a Diva" Shanna stated

"Fine mom but you can't get mad yes we do have tats" Ava stated

Shanna and Stephanie pulled the girls into Randy's office and told the girls to show them their tats and both girls started to protest saying they were private but saw the look on their mom's faces and knew better. Ava and Taylor stripped their shirts off and turned around and you can see "Priceless" across their upper backs

"When did you get this done young lady?" Stephanie demanded

"About a year ago" Taylor admitted to her mom

"Haven't we talked about this?" Shanna questioned

"Yes mom we have but we saved up for them its our bodies" Ava stated

"That was the wrong thing to say Ava" Taylor hissed at her cousin

"What was the wrong thing to say Taylor?" Randy questioned "And why do you two have your shirts off?"

"Turn and round and show your dad's girls" Shanna told them as they slowly turned around to show their dad's their backs

"Taylor Elizabeth DiBiase what in the hell did you do that for" Tell yelled at his oldest

"Ava Payton Orton....why?" Randy questioned "What possesed you to get the tattoos?"

"You and mom have them." Ava answered.

"That may be true, but not at 17 years old." Randy stated.

"Taylor, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ted asked.

"I just thought that you would like it. After all you are Priceless and so is my love for you Daddy." Taylor answered.

"Nice try. But you know I don't like tattoos." Ted responded.

"But mom has one." Taylor argued.

"How did you know about that? And plus, your mom's tattoo is private and has special meaning to it." Ted responded.

Later that night after finally getting to the hotel I had recieved a text from my good friend not only to me but to my dad and mom as well Mark Jindrak as my youngest brother was named after him.

**hey you ready I am in room 420 the floor above you and everyone else? just staying in not feeling like going out...cool hon**

**thats cool let me change out of my jeans will be up soon be ready to answer the door if mom knew i was out of my room tonight she would shoot me mark i don't want to go out anyways not feeling the best**

**kk sweetie see you when you get here and i will be ready to answer the door hon**

**see ya in a few sexy tay and i are now out of the room**

Thats right I am trying not to get caught sneaking out of our own room but after getting yelled at for the tat's tonight it would be best if we didn't get caught. Mom and dad were down the hall from us and it was just Tay and I this time normally its all three of us and mom or Uncle Ted have a key to our room but not this time...I had a feeling after tonight things were about to explode even more in our household. Mom and dad thought I was seeing someone from my school and they were wrong. I was actually seeing not only Dane a few times but mainly Mark Jindrak...I know he is older than me and I am playing with fire but hell I am an Orton never getting caught...I took after my dad I guess on that part as I am the female Viper in the family.

After getting to Mark's room he answered the door right away and pulled me in for a hug. We had plans to watch a movie but I had doubts that would ever happen. We settled in for once starting to watch a movie and my legs were over Mark's lap as he was rubbing my calves for me as they did hurt from being in the ring tonight with Mickie as we were playing around.

"You okay Ava you seem like your in another world hon?" Mark questioned

"Ugh its parents I along with Tay got yelled at and then bitched out for our tat's Mark. I don't see what the big deal is mom and dad both have them" I stated "Sorry don't mean to vent hon"

"Ava hon its okay...I vent to you sometimes on the phone...thats what I am here for. I can't believe that Randy yelled for a tat...there are worse things in life" Mark told me

"I know I know they are upset with Kendall but over a damn tat...Its my body Mark" I told him

"Yes it is..." Mark replied with a smile on his face

"You have a sexy smile you know that" I told him and smiled back at him

"Not as sexy as yours hon" Mark stated and pulled me close to him I love the smell of his cologne that he was wearing I was lost in thought when I felt some soft lips against mine I kissed them back as Mark parted my lips with his tounge and our tounges are now meshing and fighting for dominance.

We were lost in the moment when Mark slipped his hand up my shirt and tugged at my tank that I was wearing as well. I took my shirt off as Mark already had his off since he was shirtless when he answered the door. I knew what I wanted but didn't know about him. As we kept stripping each other we were both finally naked I was in awe of his body, and plus his penis is huge I knew this was going to hurt but put that out of my mind as Mark started to kiss my neck then made his way down to my breast that he was now kissing. His right hand had found my center as he slipped two fingers in and started to play. We were both moaning at contact of each other. Mark laid me down on his bed and asked if I was sure and I just nodded my head yes Mark then claimed my lips and we were kissing as he slid into the wetness of my body. I finally felt complete as Mark started to thrust in and out of my body at such a slow pace we were melting and blending out bodies together that I was now in complete pleasure and never wanted to lose this feeling agian. We both climaxed at the same time we were breathless kissing as we released. Mark pulls out then pulls me to his chest.

'Ava I don't know how to say this but I love you and I don't want to lose you honey" Mark told me then brushed a kiss across my forehead

"I don't want to lose you either Mark and I love you as well hon"I told him then placed a kiss on his chest and drifted off to sleep I never heard my phone ring till it was too late and my Dad kept calling then finally sent me a text

**Ava get up hon...we are eating breakfast in 45 minutes with you and Tay meet us down there please I know your probably sleeping or on a run with tay...call me back please dad**

**fine dad I don't mind eating right now...on a run with mark and tay...and cena god that man is funny**

**yes he is...love you see ya soon**

**tay wake up eating with our parents in 45 minutes...I'm headed down now...ugh make sure coast is clear pls**


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor's POV

It was a few days later and we were all in Kansas City for RAW. Ava, Tala and I had to be there and of course our siblings joined us. I was just thankful that I didn't have to get stuck baby sitting the twins. We were all hanging out and talking.

"Tay wait up" Ava called to me.

"Hey what's up?" I asked as I waited on Ava.

"Not much but mom called to say that Uncle Shane and Aunt Stephanie want to meet with us today in about two hours." Ava stated as she plopped herself down on a crate that was in hallway at the arena for Monday Night Raw.

"I wonder what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, by the way have you seen Kendall or Nathan?" Ava questioned.

"They are with Uncle Brett playing on the Wii I think, Bryan and Naytala are with them. Hon, Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I am worried what Shane and Stephanie want though." Ava responed but lit up when she saw her dad walking towards them with his cell to his ear probably on the phone with her mom.

"Hey girls." Uncle Randy stated as he sat down next to Ava.

"Hey Uncle Randy whats up?" I asked.

"What are you too up to? And where is Naytala?" Uncle Randy asked.

"Nothing much right now daddy and Naytala is with Uncle Brett." Ava told her dad with a smile on her face.

"Okay. Its strange not seeing the three of you together." Uncle Randy stated. "What did you do Ava?"

"Me nothing yet...come on now daddy I don't get into trouble at all. I am a perfect little angel." Ava stated with a smile on her face.

"Because I know my daughter way too well. Hon...what did you do?" Uncle Randy questioned.

"Nothing dad don't worry too much might give you gray hair...oh wait you have to have hair first." Ava said while trying not to laugh at her dad.

"Not so funny there Ava...but anyways I was told to the collect the two of you and take you to Steph and Shane's office they want to talk now." Uncle Randy stated.

"Okay daddy walk with us please." Ava responed.

As they were talking towards Shane's office Aunt Shanna joined in along with Mom and Dad as they were going to the meeting with us as we were placed under contract with the WWE and start training to become WWE Diva's that has been the our dream for years. Naytala was under contract as of that morning.

Later that evening as we were introduced as the newest WWE Diva's by our dad's. We had all decided to go out and celebrate and have some fun with family and friends before heading to the hotel for the night.

"Hey sis whats up?" Kendall asked as Ava sat down next to him in catering.

"Nothing much we are going out for a bit and want to know if the three of you want to go and grab some food." Ava stated.

"Food?" Kendall, Nathan, and Bryan all said at the same time and the girls just laughed at their brothers.

"Why go get food when you can order in and have it in your rooms?" Dane asked.

"Well we don't want hotel food."Ava stated "You can join if you want...what Taylor?"

I just poked Ava in the ribs and glared at her and Ava dropped her eyes quickly. I didn't want Dane to join us. Lord knows what would happen if mom, dad, Uncle Randy and Aunt Shanna found out. They'd kill us for sure.

"Thats alright I know I am not loved by everyone around here." Dane stated and laughed. "Plus dad is looking for me."

We were walking ahead of everyone else and little did we know that Mom and Aunt Shanna were right around the corner.

"You know our parents would kill us if they knew about the tats hon" I stated and Ava could only nod her head in agreement after all they had gotten fake ID's and gotten tat's when they just turned 17 it was amazing that they had no clue yet.

"I have to agree hon. Mom would def be pissed if she knew." Ava stated.

"What tat's girls?" Aunt Shanna asked.

"What tat's mom? We dont' have tat's." Ava stated and looked at her mom straight in the eye.

"We just heard about the tat's. Boys go ahead and head to the hotel will you please and we need to talk to the girls for a minute." Aunt Shanna stated.

"We don't have any tat's mom trust me on that I hate needles." Ava stated and tried to go past her mom but Shanna knew better and snaked her arm out and caught Ava's wrist and pulled her back to her

"Ava the truth now or I will tell Stephanie and Shane that you can't be a Diva." Aunt Shanna stated.

"Fine mom but you can't get mad. Yes we do have tats." Ava stated

Aunt Shanna and Mom pulled us into Uncle Randy's office and told us to show them our tats and both of us started to protest saying they were private but saw the look on our mom's faces and knew better. Ava and I stripped their shirts off and turned around and you can see "Priceless" across our upper backs.

"When did you get this done young lady?" My mom demanded.

"About a year ago." I admitted.

"Haven't we talked about this?" Aunt Shanna questioned.

"Yes mom we have, but we saved up for them its our bodies." Ava stated.

"That was the wrong thing to say Ava." I hissed at her.

"What was the wrong thing to say Taylor?" Uncle Randy questioned me "And why do you two have your shirts off?"

"Turn and round and show your dad's girls." Aunt Shanna told us as we slowly turned around to show our dad's our backs.

"Taylor Elizabeth DiBiase! What in the hell did you do that for?" Dad yelled at me.

"Ava Payton Orton....why?" Uncle Randy questioned. "What possesed you to get the tattoos?"

"You and mom have them." Ava answered.

"That may be true, but not at 17 years old." Uncle Randy stated.

"Taylor, what do you have to say for yourself?" Dad asked.

"I just thought that you would like it. After all you are Priceless and so is my love for you Daddy." I answered.

"Nice try. But you know I don't like tattoos." Dad responded.

"But mom has one." I argued.

"How did you know about that? And plus, your mom's tattoo is private and has special meaning to it." Dad responded.

"So does mine." I stated.

"Oh really? What does the word "Priceless" mean to you?" Mom asked me.

I stood there and tried to think of a good reason to tell them. But I couldn't, so I decided to go with the truth. After telling them everything, they weren't nearly as upset with me. I really did get the tat for my dad and that I was priceless to them as they could never replace me.

Later that night Ava and I were sitting in our room at the hotel. I was just glad that neither Aunt Shanna and Uncle Randy nor mom and dad had a key to our room on this trip. Ava had just left and I was texting back and forth with Dane.

**Baby, I want to see you.**

**I know. I want to see you too. But I don't want my parents to find out.**

**Come to my room then. I am two floors up and two rooms away from my dad. Room 527.**

**Ok. Give me a few minutes to make sure the hall is clear and stuff.**

**Sweet, I'll be waiting.**

I carefully opened the door and made sure that the coast was clear. I had my room key in my pocket as well as my cell phone. I quickly made my way over to the stairs since they would be faster than the elevator. Once I climbed the two floors up, I peeked out and saw no one. I quickly headed over to Dane's room and knocked.

Once Dane let me in. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. While we kissed, Dane lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He set me down on the bed and laid on top of me. I knew right then that tonight was going to change everything.

Dane took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. I had seen him without a shirt before as he was on the school's wrestling team. Dane started kissing my neck and the top of my chest. Then he helped me sit up and took off my shirt and bra. He cupped my breasts and started kissing and sucking on them.

After messing around for a few more minutes, Dane stood up and took off his shorts to reveal his rock hard cock. I slid out of my shorts and tossed them on the floor with my shirt. Dane then climbed back on the bed and laid half on the bed and half on me.

We had messed around many times, but we never actually had sex. I was more than ready to do it too. Dane played with my center while I played with his cock. Dane climbed on top of me and slowly entered me. It hurt a little at first but as he kept moving it started to feel better. It didn't take much longer and we both came.

After sneaking back to my room, I took a shower and headed to bed. Ava still wasn't back and I wasn't going to wait up for her. I figured that if she wanted to talk, she would wake me up. I fell asleep rather quickly and didn't wake up until my phone went off later that morning. It was Ava telling me that our parents wanted us to meet them for breakfast in 45 minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Shanna's POV

The next trip found us in KC and my favorite city to shop in besides St. Louis. Steph and I were out getting the girls some graduation gifts for them and then some for the little ones as well. Randy and Ted were total sweeties and took the little ones for the rest of the afternoon. Randy's parents had actually come on this tour with us and were keeping the little ones during the show tonight. Before we had left our hotel room both Mark Jindrak and John Cena come to our room and want to join us in our shopping trip and we say fine just play nice...those two are total goofs when they are out with us and shopping together... This trip was going to be interesting to no end...

"Cena go long...." Mark shouted at him and tossed him the keys to his truck that we were taking

"You know this is going to be interesting Shan" Steph whispered to me and I could only nod my head in agreement

"Mark...catch..." Cena stated as he threw the key's back to him and hit me instead

"Cena watch it you used to play football and you can't even throw the keys at the right person...so not nice...I'm driving now thanks guys" I stated and climbed in the divers seat...

"Crap...oh wait nevermind" John stated "So girls why are you shopping?"

"Well if you must know we are shopping for the girls and graduation" Stephanie told them both and they just laughed

"Well aren't we special to be on this trip we want to get them something nice..." John replied and smiled at Mark that he thought went unnoticed by me...well he was wrong

After getting to the mall and finding a place to park the boys were nice enough to help us out of Marks truck "Man I love the ground" Mark stated as he laid down and kissed the parking lot "Shan you don't have to drive like a bat out of hell we didn't know we were flying today I didn't bring my spacesuit..."

I just rolled my eyes at Stephanie who was walking next to me and both Mark and Cena were talking about something but we didn't realize it was the girls till well it was too late...

"Tight man?" Cena asked

"Like you wouldn't believe...and the breasts...soft tender full...Oh My....yeah you get the point don't ya" Mark stated

"Oh I can't wait to find out...she is just well you know...I love her" John said

"You two can't go a day without talking about your newest girls can you?" Stephanie questioned

"Hey now...we don't always talk about ass...hello Mark still smells like her" John stated and Mark punched him in the arm

"Hey now" Mark stated "I don't smell like her...oh look at Cena who looks like he needs to get laid now...from thinking about his new toy"

"Guys can it...I don't want to hear about sex ugh...I have had it...this is why I don't shop with the two of you at all Men..." I stated

The boys just started laughing at us girls and we finally found the jewerly store that I where I wanted to go...I needed to buy Randy his birthday present and get something for the girls here as well...

After finding the girls the bracelett's I wanted to get them with their names on it along with their birthstones it was time to look for Randy his present although it might be hard considering is two best friends are with me, I knew Steph would keep her mouth shut...Steph just nudged me and I looked up to see both Mark and John looking at rings and some necklaces and we walked over to them and asked what was going on and they both said they were getting something for the girls. Mark had picked a diamond ring out for Ava and a three stone pendant and I just shook my head and said I know nothing of this and he agreed and placed a kiss to my temple.

By the time we headed to the hotel I was more than ready to crash, I had a small migraine coming on and knew if I didn't lay down it would get out of hand. I was greeted by Randy and Mark who was actually almost asleep in his daddy's arms and I up the stuff up and laid down on the bed and soon Randy joined me.

"You okay sweetie?" Randy questioned

"Yes just worn down the shopping trip with Cena and Mark wore me out honey, they are too too much" I stated and laid my head down on his chest "Randy don't flip but I think that Mark loves Ava more than just being her Uncle honey"

"Why do you say that sweetie and that doesn't suprise me at all...he loves her always has and always will honey" Randy said

"Well he bought her a diamond ring and a three stone pendant honey for graduation" I told Randy and he just chuckled

"You remember what he bought her on her 16th honey?" Randy asked

"Yes her first car we didn't even get to do that baby" I stated and kissed Randy's chest as it was bare

"I love you Shanna, you up for some fun since Mark is sleeping honey?" Randy questioned

"Always baby...." I stated and giggled

Randy slowly took me back over and we made love for a few hours before both of our phones started to go off.

At the arena Steph and I were hanging posters and the girls didn't know we were there and we heard the word tattoos

"What tat's girls?" I asked.

"What tat's mom? We dont' have tat's." Ava stated and looked at her me straight in the eye.

"We just heard about the tat's. Boys go ahead and head to the hotel will you please and we need to talk to the girls for a minute." I stated.

"We don't have any tat's mom trust me on that I hate needles." Ava stated and tried to go past her me but I knew better and snaked her arm out and caught Ava's wrist and pulled her back to me

"Ava the truth now or I will tell Stephanie and Shane that you can't be a Diva." I stated.

"Fine mom but you can't get mad. Yes we do have tats." Ava stated

Stephanie and I pulled them into Randy's office and told them to show us their tats and both of them started to protest saying they were private but they saw the look on our faces and knew better. Ava and Taylor took off their shirts and turned around. You could see "Priceless" across their upper backs.

"When did you get this done young lady?" Stephanie demanded.

"About a year ago." Taylor admitted.

"Haven't we talked about this?" I questioned.

"Yes mom we have, but we saved up for them its our bodies." Ava stated.

"That was the wrong thing to say Ava." Taylor snapped at her.

"What was the wrong thing to say Taylor?" Randy asked her "And why do you two have your shirts off?"

"Turn and round and show your dad's girls." I told them as they slowly turned around to show their dad's their backs.

"Taylor Elizabeth DiBiase! What in the hell did you do that for?" Ted yelled at her.

"Ava Payton Orton....why?" Randy asked. "What possesed you to get the tattoos?"

"You and mom have them." Ava answered.

"That may be true, but not at 17 years old." Randy stated.

"Taylor, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ted asked.

"I just thought that you would like it. After all you are Priceless and so is my love for you Daddy." Taylor answered and I just rolled my eyes hoping that Ted didn't buy that line.

"Nice try. But you know I don't like tattoos." Ted responded.

"But mom has one." Taylor argued as my eyes grew larger.

"How did you know about that? And plus, your mom's tattoo is private and has special meaning to it." Ted responded.

"So does mine." Taylor stated.

"Oh really? What does the word "Priceless" mean to you?" I asked her.

Taylor stood there and tried to think of a good reason to tell us, but decided to go with the truth. After telling us everything, I could tell that both Steph and Ted weren't nearly as upset as they were to begin with...I didn't know what to think about Ava...I mean Randy and I both have tat's but ours have meaning to them...I knew that if we tried to tell Ava no more she would go find a place and have more done.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie's POV

A few days later we were all in Kansas City for RAW. Taylor, Ava and Naytala were going to be signed as new Diva recruits before they could start training. Ted, Shanna, Randy and I were walking with the girls to Shane and Stephanie's office. Naytala was under contract as of that morning.

Later that evening the girls were introduced as the newest WWE Diva's by their dad's. We had all decided to go out and celebrate and have some fun with family and friends before heading to the hotel for the night. The kids hung out while the rest of finished up for the night.

"Shan, I don't know what to do with your brother." I stated.

"What do you mean, hon?" Shanna asked.

"Since the twins were born, he's been wanting it a lot more and he's not exactly being careful either." I answered.

"Do you think that you are?" Shanna asked.

"I don't think so, but it's not like it couldn't happen." I answered.

"I know what you mean." Shanna responded as we finished hanging up a poster.

We could hear Taylor and Ava talking and I knew that they had no clue that we were around the corner from them. It wasn't until we both heard the word tattoo that we said anything.

"What tat's girls?" Shanna asked.

"What tat's mom? We dont' have tat's." Ava stated and looked at her mom straight in the eye.

"We just heard about the tat's. Boys go ahead and head to the hotel will you please and we need to talk to the girls for a minute." Shanna stated.

"We don't have any tat's mom trust me on that I hate needles." Ava stated and tried to go past her mom but Shanna knew better and snaked her arm out and caught Ava's wrist and pulled her back to her

"Ava the truth now or I will tell Stephanie and Shane that you can't be a Diva." Shanna stated.

"Fine mom but you can't get mad. Yes we do have tats." Ava stated

Shanna and I pulled them into Randy's office and told them to show us their tats and both of them started to protest saying they were private but they saw the look on our faces and knew better. Ava and Taylor took off their shirts and turned around. You could see

"Priceless" across their upper backs.

"When did you get this done young lady?" I demanded.

"About a year ago." Taylor admitted.

"Haven't we talked about this?" Shanna questioned.

"Yes mom we have, but we saved up for them its our bodies." Ava stated.

"That was the wrong thing to say Ava." Taylor snapped at her.

"What was the wrong thing to say Taylor?" Randy asked her "And why do you two have your shirts off?"

"Turn and round and show your dad's girls." Shanna told them as they slowly turned around to show their dad's their backs.

"Taylor Elizabeth DiBiase! What in the hell did you do that for?" Ted yelled at her.

"Ava Payton Orton....why?" Randy asked. "What possesed you to get the tattoos?"

"You and mom have them." Ava answered.

"That may be true, but not at 17 years old." Randy stated.

"Taylor, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ted asked.

"I just thought that you would like it. After all you are Priceless and so is my love for you Daddy." Taylor answered and I just rolled my eyes hoping that Ted didn't buy that line.

"Nice try. But you know I don't like tattoos." Ted responded.

"But mom has one." Taylor argued as my eyes grew larger.

"How did you know about that? And plus, your mom's tattoo is private and has special meaning to it." Ted responded.

"So does mine." Taylor stated.

"Oh really? What does the word "Priceless" mean to you?" I asked her.

Taylor stood there and tried to think of a good reason to tell us, but decided to go with the truth. After telling us everything, we weren't nearly as upset with her. I have to admit that I was impressed that she would do something selfless, but why get a tattoo like that.

Later that night after getting back to the hotel. Rebecca and Robert were sound asleep. Taylor and Ava were sharing a room and TJ was in with the other boys. Ted and I headed to bed and I was asleep before too much longer.

The next morning we arranged with everyone to meet up for breakfast. Randy called and text Ava who got a hold of Taylor. Breakfast was going to be interesting to say the least. I just didn't want to run into Cody or his son. It was bad enough that Dane went to school with the girls.

"Good Morning, Taylor." I stated as she joined our table.

"Morning." Taylor responded.

"How was your run with Ava, Mark and John this morning?" Ted asked.

"Uh, it was alright. We ran about 3 miles before we quit." Taylor answered.

"Good. Keep it up and you'll be running 5 miles every morning." Ted stated.

While we eating, Taylor and Ava were of course on their cell phones texting. I gave up along time ago with telling her no texting at the table and with the announcement of them becoming Divas, I expected their phones to go off 24/7. As they were texting, Shanna and I talked about going shopping.

Shan and I were out getting the girls some graduation gifts for them and then some for the little ones as well. I was just glad that Randy and Ted took the little ones for the rest of the afternoon. Randy's and my parents had actually come on this tour with us and were keeping the little ones during the show tonight. Before we had left our hotel rooms both Mark Jindrak and John Cena come to our room and want to join us in our shopping trip and we agreed as long as they played nice. I already knew that this trip was going to be interesting to say the least

"Cena go long." Mark shouted at him and tossed him the keys to his truck, that we were going to take.

"You know this is going to be interesting Shan." I whispered to her and she just nodded her head in agreement

"Mark...catch..." Cena stated as he threw the key's back to him and hit Shanna instead.

"Cena watch it! You used to play football and you can't even throw the keys at the right person. So not nice. I'm driving now thanks guys" Shanna stated and climbed in the drivers seat.

"Crap...oh wait nevermind." John stated "So girls why are you shopping?"

"Well if you must know we are shopping for the girls and graduation." I told them and they just laughed.

"Well aren't we special to be on this trip. We want to get them something nice." John replied and smiled at Mark.

After getting to the mall and finding a place to park the boys were nice enough to help us out of Marks truck.

"Man I love the ground." Mark stated as he laid down and kissed the parking lot. "Shan you don't have to drive like a bat out of hell. We didn't know we were flying today I didn't bring my spacesuit."

Shanna rolled her eye as she looked over at me. Both Mark and Cena were talking about something but we didn't realize it was the girls till well it was too late.

"Tight man?" Cena asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe...and the breast...soft tender full...Oh My....yeah you get the point don't ya?" Mark stated.

"You two can't go a day without talking about your newest girls can you?" I asked.

"Hey now...we don't always talk about ass...hello Mark still smells like her." John stated and Mark punched him in the arm.

"Hey now." Mark stated "I don't smell like her...oh look at Cena who looks like he needs to get laid now...from thinking about his new toy."

Shanna and I exchanged looks as we headed into a jewlery store. John and Mark headed to the other side of the store while Shanna and I started looking for a gift for the girls. I decided to get the girls Class of 2022 necklaces and Shanna got them personalized bracelets with their names on it.

While I was waiting on the sales person, I noticed John and Mark talking to another sales person and nudged Shanna. We exchanged looks and we walked over to the guys. I was currious as to what they were trying to buy.

"Why are you looking at the rings, Mark?" Shanna asked.

"I wanted to get Ava one." Mark answered.

"And why are you getting my daughter a ring. She is dating someone from school." Shanna responded.

"John, what are you getting Taylor?" I asked trying to get him away from Mark and Shanna.

"I would like to get her a diamond necklace and a matching ring." John answered.

"Ok. If Ted asks, it was a gift set." I answered not thinking anything of it.

Once we were done in the jewlery store, I still needed to find Shanna and Randy their birthday gifts. I decided to drag Cena with me leaving Shanna with Mark. I headed into the Affliction store and asked for Cena's help in picking out some clothes for my brother. After finding what I wanted to get Randy is was on to Shanna. I was thankful that I found a sterling silver initial pendant with diamonds accents. Once Cena and I were done, we met back up with Shanna and Mark who were done as well.

Once we were done shopping for everyone, we headed back to the truck and Mark who had gotten his keys back from Shanna, drove us back to the hotel. As we approached our hotel rooms, I could hear laughter and sqeals coming from inside. When I opened the door, I could see Rebecca and Robert running from Ted, who was trying to get them to take a bath. I just shook my head and laughed, before helping him out.


	9. Chapter 9

John's POV

We were in Kansas City and getting ready to tape Monday Night Raw. I honestly couldn't wait to see Taylor again. I know that she had been dating a kid from school, but she wasn't happy with him and that she wanted to be with me. The only problem is that I am best friends with her dad and Uncle and if they were to find out, they would kill me.

I had met up with Mark and we headed over to Randy's room. I knew that Steph and Shan were going to be going shopping that morning and we actually wanted to tag along. After talking to Shanna and Steph and agreeing to play nice.

"Cena go long." Mark shouted at me and tossed me the keys to his truck.

"Mark...catch..." I stated as he threw the key's back to him and hit Shanna instead.

"Cena watch it! You used to play football and you can't even throw the keys at the right person. So not nice. I'm driving now thanks guys" Shanna stated and climbed in the drivers seat.

"Crap...oh wait nevermind." I stated "So girls why are you shopping?"

"Well if you must know we are shopping for the girls and graduation." Steph told us and we just laughed.

"Well aren't we special to be on this trip. We want to get them something nice." I replied and smiled at Mark.

After getting to the mall and finding a place to park we were nice enough to help Shan and Steph out of Marks truck.

"Man I love the ground." Mark stated as he laid down and kissed the parking lot. "Shan you don't have to drive like a bat out of hell. We didn't know we were flying today I didn't bring my spacesuit."

Both Mark and I were talking about Ava and Taylor and we made sure not to use their names. Especially since we were there with their mom's.

"Tight man?" I asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe...and the breast...soft tender full...Oh My....yeah you get the point don't ya?" Mark stated.

"You two can't go a day without talking about your newest girls can you?" Steph asked.

"Hey now...we don't always talk about ass...hello Mark still smells like her." I stated and Mark punched me in the arm.

"Hey now." Mark stated "I don't smell like her...oh look at Cena who looks like he needs to get laid now...from thinking about his new toy."

The ladies exchanged looks as we headed into a jewlery store. Mark and I headed to the other side of the store while Shanna and Steph started looking for a gift for the girls. Mark and I talked as quietly as we could so that the mom's wouldn't hear us, while we looked at necklaces and rings.

"What are you getting her?" I asked Mark.

"I want to get her something that shows that I really love her. I like that set right there." Mark stated.

"Nice man. What do you think about that one there for Tay?" I asked.

"She will love it. So when are you two going to, you know?" Mark answered.

"Hopefully tonight." I responded as Steph and Shanna walked over to us.

"Why are you looking at the rings, Mark?" Shanna asked.

"I wanted to get Ava one." Mark answered.

"And why are you getting my daughter a ring. She is dating someone from school." Shanna responded.

"John, what are you getting Taylor?" Steph asked.

"I would like to get her a diamond necklace and a matching ring." I answered.

"Ok. If Ted asks, it was a gift set." She responded.

Once we were finished at the jewlery store, Steph dragged me with her to the Affliction store to get Randy's birthday gift. After helping her pick out some clothes, she got Shanna a necklace and then we met back up with Shanna and Mark. Once we got back to the hotel Mark and I headed to our rooms before having to leave for the arena.

About an hour later I was walking through the arena towards my dressing room when I saw my girl. Taylor had her hair down and it bounced lightly as she walked. I could tell that something was up. She walked over to me. We were standing outside of my dressing room talking and after making sure that no one was around, we ducked into my dressing room and locked the door.

"I have been waiting all day to get you alone." I stated.

"Really? I wish you would have stayed at the hotel this morning. I was alone in my room." Taylor responded.

"Yeah. But I had to get some stuff done. And plus I wanted to wait until tonight to be with you. I know that your parents will be going out after the show like they always do. I am going to tell them that I have an early flight to catch and head back to the hotel. I am in room 410. As soon as they leave, come to my room and we can be alone." I stated.

"Ok. I like the sound of that." Taylor responded before my lips claimed hers in a kiss.

After she left my dressing room, I started to get ready for the show. The only thing I needed as a bottle of water from catering. On my way there I ran into Mark and we walked together.

"So tonight is the night, huh?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait to be with her. I love her so much. I just wish that we didn't have to sneak around like this." I answered.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." Mark responded.

As we approached catering, we could hear Taylor and Dane arguing. Mark and I headed in just as Dane snapped at Taylor. I couldn't believe this punk ass kid. He was just like his father.

"You will not talk to her or any other woman like that again. Do you understand me?" I snapped.

"Whatever!" Dane responded.

"Don't whatever us. You have no business with them. And you had no right to snap at Taylor." Mark stated

Once Dane left we made sure the girls were ok and we left catering with our waters. As we were walking, we saw Ted and Randy. I felt the need to tell them about what had just happened. Randy and Ted were upset, but not at the girls, thankfully.

That night I was a special guest commentator while Legacy was guest host. I enjoyed being at the announcers table and talking with them about the stars and what I've been up to. And of course the infamous questions came up during the night.

"So John, are you married or what now?" Stiker asked.

"Not yet. But I hope to be in the near future." I answered knowing that Taylor wasn't watching the show.

"So you have a special lady in your life?" Todd Grisham asked.

"Yes I do. She is very special to me and I love her with all my heart." I answered honestly.

Later that night as we were getting ready to leave the arena. I walked out with Mark, Shanna, Randy, Ted and Steph. The girls were already waiting on us and I could tell that they were getting a little impatient. I hadn't seen Taylor since the incident in catering.

"Are you girls going with us to the party?" Steph asked.

"I'm not really up for the party tonight. Is it ok if I just head back to the hotel and chill out there?" Taylor asked.

"Sure. Are you feeling ok?" Steph answered.

"Yeah. I just don't want to risk running into Dane and his dad. I've had enough of him for one day." Taylor responded.

"Alright." Steph stated.

"What about you, Ava, are you coming with us?" Shanna asked.

"No. I want to go lay down. I have a headache starting." Ava answered.

"Ok. Well, then we will see you tomorrow morning before the flight home." Shanna responded.

"John, Mark are you guys riding with us?" Randy asked.

"I am heading to the hotel. I have an early flight out in the morning." I answered.

"I'll head there behind you. I can't stay too long." Mark responded.

Once I was back at the hotel. I headed up to my room and took a quick shower. I made sure that I had plenty of condoms as I didn't want anything unexpected to happen. Once everything was ready, I sent Taylor a text message.

**Hey Sexy. I'm in my room. Come on up when you're ready.**

**Ok. I will be there soon. I just want to grab a shower first. Will text you when I am on my way there. Be ready to open the door when I get there.**

**Ok. I will.**

It didn't take too long before I received a message from Taylor saying she was on her way up. I couldn't wait to have her in my arms. I knew that the gift I bought earlier that day would be perfect.

I opened the door right away and pulled her inside. I was just thankful that no one saw us. Once inside, I locked the door and pulled Taylor into my arms. My lips claimed hers in a very passionate kiss. I lifted her up and placed her on the king sized bed. I gently climbed on top of her and kissed her again before slowly removing her shorts and panties. She sat up long enough to shed her tank top and bra.

I shed my clothes and climbed back on top of her. I placed kisses up and down her neck before moving down to her breasts. She moaned as I took a nipple in my mouth and gently sucked on it. I moved one hand down and started to play with her center.

I slowly and gently entered her and she moaned louder. I started moving slowly and then picked up the speed. She felt so good around my cock. I could tell that she was about to explode so I stopped and put a condom on. We continued to make love throughout the night and into the early morning. I lost count as to how many condoms we went through, but I knew that I would never regret this night. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark Jindrak's POV

I'm in love! And have been for a few years now with Ava Orton...but the thing is she is now 18 and my feelings have gone into something I never expected. Since she has been 16 we have been texting and calling and seeing each other almost every night as I work on Raw now backstage but I have always been there for her and also best friends with her parents. I fell in love with first time I held her after she was born and my feelings have just grown. I know I am playing with fire...but I don't care.

I was in KC for this tour and loving the tiny fact that last night Ava spent the night in my arms. Yesterday started out like any other day waking up texting with my girl and then finally being able to ride with her to KC from St. Louis as she and Mark aka "Little man" as I call him rode with me as Shanna and Randy were dealing with Kendall on the drive there. Shanna and Randy named their youngest son after me Marcus Randal. Mark who is now 3 and the light of not only my life but I know Shan and Randy's as well. I was there when she found out she was pregnant with Mark when she ran out of the house yelling to tell Randy and just to spend time with Ava. Both Randy and Shanna would kill me if they knew what was acutally going on between Ava and I. Last night was the first time we spent the night together and in each others arms...as we made love for the first time and telling each other that we are in love and love each other...

****Flashback to last nigth****

_**hey you ready I am in room 420 the floor above you and everyone else? just staying in not feeling like going out...cool hon  
**_  
**thats cool let me change out of my jeans will be up soon be ready to answer the door if mom knew i was out of my room tonight she would shoot me mark i don't want to go out anyways not feeling the best  
**  
_**kk sweetie see you when you get here and i will be ready to answer the door hon  
**_  
**see ya in a few sexy tay and i are now out of the room**

"You okay Ava you seem like your in another world hon?" I questioned

"Ugh its parents I along with Tay got yelled at and then bitched out for our tat's Mark. I don't see what the big deal is mom and dad both have them" Ava stated "Sorry don't mean to vent hon"

"Ava hon its okay...I vent to you sometimes on the phone...thats what I am here for. I can't believe that Randy yelled for a tat...there are worse things in life" I told her

"I know I know they are upset with Kendall but over a damn tat...Its my body Mark" Ava stated

"Yes it is..." I replied with a smile on my face

"You have a sexy smile you know that" She told me and smiled back at me

"Not as sexy as yours hon" I stated and pulled her close to me. I claimed those lips of hers as she kissed mine back as I parted her lips with my tounge and our tounges are now meshing and fighting for dominance.

We were lost in the moment when I slipped my hand up her shirt and tugged at her tank that she was wearing as well. I took her shirt off as I was already shirtless when I answered the door. I knew what I wanted but didn't know about her As we kept stripping each other we were both finally naked I was in awe of her body, and plus her breast are huge. We were both moaning at contact of each other. I laid her down on my bed and asked if she was sure and Ava just nodded her head yes I then claimed her lips and we were kissing as I slid into the wetness of her body. I could tell by the look on her face that she finaly felt complete. I did as well. I was moaning t the contact we had...I was thrusting at a slow pace as not to hurt her....I knew in the back of my mind that I wasn't her first that she had slept with someone else but didn't know who...As we were melting and blending our bodies together we were finally screaming out or well more her screaming out my name when we both came at the same time...I knew Cena was next door and he was banging on the wall to shut us up...

'Ava I don't know how to say this but I love you and I don't want to lose you honey" I told Avathen brushed a kiss across her forehead

"I don't want to lose you either Mark and I love you as well hon" Ava told me then placed a kiss on my chest

** End flashback**

The next morning we had gotten up and gone on a run with Cena well and ran at least three miles...knowing thats how far I could go before coughing my lungs up as I had been sick here latley.

Shan and Steph were going shopping and after getting a quick shower Cena and I headed down to their rooms to find out if we could join them in shopping and I was surprised when they said sure but we had to play nice.

"Cena go long." I shouted at him and tossed him the keys to my truck.

"Mark...catch..." Cena stated as he threw the key's back to me and hit Shanna instead.

"Cena watch it! You used to play football and you can't even throw the keys at the right person. So not nice. I'm driving now thanks guys" Shanna stated and climbed in the drivers seat.

"Crap...oh wait nevermind." Cena stated "So girls why are you shopping?"

"Well if you must know we are shopping for the girls and graduation." Steph told us and we just laughed.

"Well aren't we special to be on this trip. We want to get them something nice." Cena replied and smiled at me.

After getting to the mall and finding a place to park we were nice enough to help Shan and Steph out of Marks truck.

"Man I love the ground." I stated as he laid down and kissed the parking lot. "Shan you don't have to drive like a bat out of hell. We didn't know we were flying today I didn't bring my spacesuit."

Both Cena and I were talking about Ava and Taylor and we made sure not to use their names. Especially since we were there with their mom's.

"Tight man?" Cena asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe...and the breast...soft tender full...Oh My....yeah you get the point don't ya?" I stated.

"You two can't go a day without talking about your newest girls can you?" Steph asked.

"Hey now...we don't always talk about ass...hello Mark still smells like her." Cena stated and Mark punched me in the arm.

"Hey now." I stated "I don't smell like her...oh look at Cena who looks like he needs to get laid now...from thinking about his new toy."

The ladies exchanged looks as we headed into a jewlery store. Mark and I headed to the other side of the store while Shanna and Steph started looking for a gift for the girls. Mark and I talked as quietly as we could so that the mom's wouldn't hear us, while we looked at necklaces and rings.

"What are you getting her?" Cena asked me

"I want to get her something that shows that I really love her. I like that set right there." I stated.

"Nice man. What do you think about that one there for Tay?" Cena asked.

"She will love it. So when are you two going to, you know?" I answered.

"Hopefully tonight." Cena responded as Steph and Shanna walked over to us.

"Why are you looking at the rings, Mark?" Shanna asked.

"I wanted to get Ava one." I answered.

"And why are you getting my daughter a ring. She is dating someone from school." Shanna responded.

Later that night at the arean I was talking with Ava through text and could tell that she was worn out and getting tired as she had told me when we arrived and wanted to spend some time with me tonight before we all heade back to St. Louis tomorrow.

I started to get ready for the show. The only thing I needed as a bottle of water from catering. On my way there I ran into Cena and we walked together.

"So tonight is the night, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait to be with her. I love her so much. I just wish that we didn't have to sneak around like this." Cena answered.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." I responded.

As we approached catering, we could hear Taylor and Dane arguing. Cena and I headed in just as Dane snapped at Taylor. I couldn't believe this punk kid. He was just like his father.

"You will not talk to her or any other woman like that again. Do you understand me?" Cena snapped.

"Whatever!" Dane responded.

"Don't whatever us. You have no business with them. And you had no right to snap at Taylor." I stated

Once Dane left we made sure the girls were ok and we left catering with our waters. As we were walking, we saw Ted and Randy. Cena felt the need to tell them about what had just happened. Randy and Ted were upset, but not at the girls, thankfully.

That night as we were getting ready to leave the arena I knew everyone was headed out ot party Ava wasn't going and was wanting to lay down as she wasn't feeling good and I knew Cena's plans with Tay. Randy asked a few minutes later if I was headed to the club and I told him I would drive myself as I wanted to crash out somewhat early.


	11. Chapter 11

Taylor's POV

It was finally the day of our high school graduation. I was going to head out with the guys, Ava and Tala for breakfast, shopping and then to get their our and nails done. My mom had just come down the stairs yelling my dad's full name. I could help but laugh, not only cause it was rare to hear his full name, but the expression on his face said it all. I didn't stick around to find out what my dad did. I headed out the door to enjoy my day.

Tala, Ava and I all got matching sets of nails and I got my hair trimmed and styled. While we were getting our hair done, we could see the guys talking and looking over at us. I could only imagine what they were talking about. Once we were done at the shopping center, we headed towards the school for the graduation.

After finding my assigned seat, I waited patiently to see our families file in. I still couldn't believe that for just 3 of us, there were over 20 family members here. Can't say I didn't come from large family. Once the ceremony began I couldn't help but make eye contact with John. I loved him so much and I couldn't wait to get out of my parents house so that I could be with him all the time.

Soon it was time for the graduating class to make their way across the stage and get our diplomas. Tala was first, then me and then Ava. If we could have had it our way we would have been one right after the other, but the school does it in alphabetical order.

"Naytala Bourne." the principal stated.

We kept moving forward, one student at a time. I just couldn't wait to get out of there. I knew that after we had all graduated we would be done and then off to our party at Uncle Randy and Aunt Shanna's house.

"Taylor DiBiase." the principal stated.

Finally, I was a high school graduate. I made my way across the stage and waved to my family and I could see John smiling as he winked at me. I made my way back to my seat and sat down.

"Ava Orton." the principal stated.

Once the ceremony was over, I made way over to our family and John pulled me into a hug. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, but since our family was around and that wouldn't be a great thing to explain right now. Mom and dad gave the ok for me to ride back with John, Mark and Ava.

We took our time getting to the party as we wanted some alone time with our guys. Ava sat in front with Mark and I sat in the back with John. Thankfully the back windows were tinted as when we pulled off the road, John and I started making out and so did Mark and Ava.

After everyone was at the house, we all said thanks for coming and everyone sat down to eat or talk. Mom and Aunt Shanna had disappeared and I took that as a cue for Ava and I to head up to her room. We closed the door and started talking about John and Mark and of course we were giggling. We didn't realize that our parents could hear us, otherwise we wouldn't have said anything.

"Tay he is so freaking huge and so wonderful." Ava stated and giggled.

"So is John. Oh my I am in love with the man. He knows what he is doing every time we make love, Ava." I stated as we both started to giggle.

After we were finished talking, Ava and I headed downstairs to enjoy the rest of the party and John and Mark headed upstairs. Our parents, Mark and John had been upstairs for quite a while before they finally came down. Once the party started to come to an end, Ava and I were starting to help clean up, when John and Mark pulled us into the living room.

Once the four of us were alone, the guys looked at each other and nodded. They both reached into their pockets and pulled out small black velvet boxes. My heart started racing as John got down on one knee.

"Taylor, I love you with all my heart. I can't stand to spend another day without you by my side. Baby, will you marry me?" John proposed.

"Ava, You are my life, my world, my everything. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Mark proposed.

"YES!" Ava and I answered at the same time.

John slid the ring on my finger and we kissed. I still couldn't believe that not only did we graduate from high school, but we were now engaged to the loves of our lives. John and Mark asked if we could stay with them that night, and our parents agreed. I think they were finally realizing that we were old enough to make our own decisions. I was just happy that we didn't have to sneak around anymore.

Two weeks later

It had been two weeks since I graduated and I was in training mode. John had packed up and moved to St. Louis to be closer to me and my family. I was still technically living at my parents house, but I spent all my time at John's house. I couldn't wait to move in with him full-time.

John and I were waiting on Mark and Ava so that we could go on our daily run. John and I pulled up in front of Marks house and while John ran up to the house, my cell phone rang. I looked at my phone and saw that it was my mom.

"Hi mom. What's up?" I answered my phone.

"You need to get to the emergency room right away. Tala was in a bad car accident." Mom stated.

"Oh my God! Is..is she ok?" I asked as I fought back tears.

"I don't know, honey. Just meet us there, please." Mom answered.

"Ok. We're on our way." I responded just as John was getting back to the car.

"Baby, what's wrong?" John asked.

"We..we need to go to the ER. Tala was in a bad car accident." I answered as I started to cry.

"Ok. Let's go." John stated as he pulled away from Marks house.

I sent Ava a text that we would meet them at the ER as by that time Ava already got a call from Aunt Shanna. As John drove to the hospital I tried to remain as positive as I could about the whole thing, but damn it I was scared for her. I had a feeling that mom knew how bad the accident was and she wouldn't tell me over the phone.

Mom, Dad, Uncle Randy, Aunt Shanna, Uncle Evan and Aunt Ambyr were all there as well as both sets of my grandparents and Uncle Evan's parents. Ava and Mark came in right behind us. Mom and Aunt Shanna were comforting Aunt Ambyr who was hysterical. The news was bad, Tala had a torn knee and needed surgery right away to stop the bleeding from lossing her baby and also had a broke right hand.

We were following the doctor to the private waiting room when we all heard a huge thud and we all turned around and saw it was Ava who had passed out. Mark was right beside her lifting her in his arms. He spoke to a nurse and followed her into a room.

After finding out that Ava was ok, we also learned that Tala was 7 weeks pregnant. Ava and I already knew that she was pregnant as we were there when she took the pregnancy test and it came back positive. John wrapped his arms around me as he could tell that I was worried and scared at the same time.

"Tay, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mom asked.

"Sure mom." I answered as we walked away from everyone.

"Did you know anything about Tala being pregnant?" Mom asked.

"No. She didn't even know as far I know." I answered lied.

"Is there a possibility that you might be pregnant?" Mom asked calmly.

"No. But I will take a pregnancy test if you want." I answered.

"I would like you to. Just so that we know." Mom responded.

After talking with a nurse, I followed her to do a pregnancy test. About 20 minutes passed and a nurse came back out and called my name. Mom and I walked with the nurse and we were told that I was not pregnant.

We headed back to the waiting room just in time to see Cody and Dane walk through the door. I continued to walk over to John and he wrapped his arms around me again. Aunt Shanna and my mom were talking and the next thing we heard was Dane stating that he has every right to see Tala as its his baby. Uncle Evan stood up and headed over to Dane. I knew that this was not going to be good.

"How dare you come in here and demand to see my daughter!" Uncle Evan snapped.

"She's my girlfriend and that's my baby." Dane shot back.

"You have no right to talk to my son that way." Cody stated.

"Your son had no right to sleep with my daughter!" Uncle Evan shouted.

By this time Uncle Randy and my Dad were holding back Uncle Evan from doing something Evan seemed to be calming down a little bit and then Cody said something that made all three men snap.

"If your daugter wasn't such a slut like her aunt over there, we wouldn't be here, now would we." Cody stated.

The next thing I knew Uncle Randy and Dad were attacking Cody and Dane ducked out of the hospital. Evan, John and Ambyr were trying to pull them apart. I wanted to help but was scared of getting hit. As the fight was getting broken up, three security guards ran up.

Uncle Randy, Dad and Cody were taken into three separate rooms to cool off. uncle Evan spoke to a fourth guard about what had happened. Before long, Uncle Randy and Dad were released and Cody was removed from the ER in handcuffs.


	12. Chapter 12

Ava's POV

**hey baby girl...i miss you...can't wait to see you here soon**

_**i missed you last night with your arms around me mark i need you**_

**here soon baby girl i promise on that i love you how are you feeling and btw congrats grad**

_**good worn out mainly and thanks ugh i need to see you now **_

**lets go out to eat with cena, tay, tala, and matt hon**

_**sweet i need to hop in the shower will text when i am out...**_

**god i want to see you nakes so bad...ugh drive me nuts why don't you.**

_**sorry handsome soon i promise on that baby**_

I was now awake and I can't believe that I graduate today!!!! I am so excited I ran into mom and daddy's room and talk to mom for a few I acutally climbed in bed with them and daddy got up to use the bathroom and then bounded out of the room and got cleaned up quickly since I was getting my hair and nails done I didn't do my hair but pulled it up and grabbed the clothes I was going ot wear to school incase I didn't come back home.

Eating with everyone was nice we had a great time then we headed to the mall and the guys were shopping while us girls got our hair done and matching nails then Mark and I headed back to the house as I forgot my shoes and while we were there mom pulled me aside and all asking me if I would stay with my little brother while she and dad went to see Aunt Ambyr I knew she wasn't feeling good Mark and I were more than happy to watch my brother.

After they got back I kiss mom and daddy goodbye and Mark and I took back off and had enough time to run by his new house and well...one thing let to another and I was now flat on my back with my amazing boyfriend ontop of me and we made love before leaving for the school...

Soon it was time for the graduating class to make their way across the stage and get our diplomas. Tala was first, then me and then Ava. If we could have had it our way we would have been one right after the other, but the school does it in alphabetical order.

"Naytala Bourne." the principal stated.

We kept moving forward, one student at a time. I just couldn't wait to get out of there. I knew that after we had all graduated we would be done and then off to our party at the house

"Taylor DiBiase." the principal stated.

It wasn't long till my name was being called

"Ava Orton." the principal stated.

I walked across that stage with pride and saw my man who was smiling at me taking pics for mom and dad and some for him as well.

After taking my seat again it wasn't long before I as now surrounded by my whole family Mark gave my a kiss to my forehead and mom and dad said that they would see ya back at the house as they already knew I was ridding back with Mark. What I didn't know is that they had asked John and Mark to keep us busy...well that they did

We took our time getting to the party as we wanted some alone time with our guys. I sat in front with Mark and Tay sat in the back with John. Thankfully the windows were tinted as when we pulled off the road, John and Tay started making out and so did Mark and I.

After everyone was at the house, we all said thanks for coming and everyone sat down to eat or talk. Mom and Aunt Steph had disappeared and I took that as a cue for Tay and I to head up to her room. We closed the door and started talking about John and Mark and of course we were giggling. We didn't realize that our parents could hear us, otherwise we wouldn't have said anything.

"Tay he is so freaking huge and so wonderful." I stated and giggled.

"So is John. Oh my I am in love with the man. He knows what he is doing every time we make love, Ava." Tay stated as we both started to giggle.

After we were finished talking, Tay and I headed downstairs to enjoy the rest of the party and John and Mark headed upstairs. Our parents, Mark and John had been upstairs for quite a while before they finally came down. Once the party started to come to an end, Tay and I were starting to help clean up, when John and Mark pulled us into the living room.

Once the four of us were alone, the guys looked at each other and nodded. They both reached into their pockets and pulled out small black velvet boxes. My heart started racing as John got down on one knee.

"Taylor, I love you with all my heart. I can't stand to spend another day without you by my side. Baby, will you marry me?" John proposed.

"Ava, You are my life, my world, my everything. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Mark proposed.

"YES!" Tay and I answered at the same time.

Mark pulled me to him and kissed me passionatly. I have never been so happy in my life. It wasn't long after that we were leaving the house and we were now staying with Mark and John and our parents didn't seem to mind.

Two weeks later...

It had been two weeks since I graduated and I was in training mode. Mark and I had been buying things for his house as this walls were still empty as he had no clue in how to decroate it...Ugh men...We were actually waiting on Tay and John to get here so we could go on a run and all when I heard my phone ring and after seeing it was my mom I answered

"Hi mom. What's up?" I answered my phone.

"You need to get to the emergency room right away. Tala was in a bad car accident." Mom stated.

"Oh my God! Is..is she ok?" I asked as I fought back tears.

"I don't know, honey. Just meet us there, please." Mom answered.

"Ok. We're on our way." I responded

"Baby, what's wrong?" Mark asked.

"We..we need to go to the ER. Tala was in a bad car accident." I answered as I started to cry.

"Ok. Let's go." Mark stated as he pulled me in for a hug

I sent Tay a text that we would meet them at the ER as by that time Tay already got a call from Aunt Steph As Mark drove to the hospital I tried to remain as calm and positive as I could about the whole thing, but damn it I was scared for her. I had a feeling that mom knew how bad the accident was and she wouldn't tell me over the phone.

Mom, Dad, Uncle Ted, Aunt Steph, Uncle Evan and Aunt Ambyr were all there as well as both sets of my grandparents and Uncle Evan's parents. Tay and John came in right front of us. Mom and Aunt Steph were comforting Aunt Ambyr who was hysterical. The news was bad, Tala had a torn knee and needed surgery right away to stop the bleeding from lossing her baby and also had a broken right hand.

Everyone was getting up to follow the doctor to a private waiting room and by the time I stood up I felt light headed and passed out. I could feel Mark's arms go around me and lift me but other than that not much. I was starting to come to while a ER doctor was checking me out I could hear mom, dad and Mark talking and could feel Mark holding my hand.

"Miss Orton how are you feeling?" The doctor asked

"Weak...what happened?" I asked

"Hon you passed out, the doctor thinks its due to dehydration and all since you have been training they want you to stay over night baby." Mark told me

"Mom...whats wrong?" I asked I could see the tears streaming down here face

"Tala lost her baby Ava did you know anything about it?" Mom asked

I only shook my head no and that made me feel dizzy and the doctor said that he was going to give me something to make me relax and I was being transfered to my own room here in a bit. I now had an IV in my arm, and was starting to feel sleepy and drifted back off.

It was a few hours later I was starting to wake up and noticed right away that Mark hadn't left that he was sleeping in the chair next to me and just smiled. My mom was walking in and noticed that I was awake.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Mom asked

"Still weak mom but better" I told her

"Well the doctors want to run some more test but you have to fast and not eat for over 12 hours hon. Do you want me to stay tonight hon?" Mom asked

"Okay and no you don't have to I am sure Mark wont leave my side. How is Tala doing?" I asked

"Okay sleeping right now. Dane was the father of the baby, Cody was arrested for making a statement about me and your dad, Uncles Ted and Evan went after him. I want you to rest some more and we will see you tomorrow afternoon hon okay" Mom stated as she gave me a quick hug and placed a kiss on my forehead "Oh I love you and your dad sends his love he is at home with Marcus hon he will be up tomorrow as well get some sleep sweetie call if you need anything"

"Thanks mom and I will...love you too" I answered and started to turn and was met by some soft lips to my forehead "Hey sweetie"

"Hey yourself how you feelin?" Mark asked

"Still weak Mark, whats wrong?" I asked

"Well the doc ran some blood test baby and one came back positive hon, your 6 weeks pregnant honey" Mark stated as he climbed on the bed with me and held me as the tears slipped down my face. "I love you sweetie and know this now I am not going anywhere I love you and our baby"

"I love you too is that why I passed out?" I asked while Mark wiped the tears from my cheeks "Oh wait do mom and dad know?"

"No they don't I asked the nurse who told me not to say anything. The reason you passed out is because your dehydrated and all no more training honey" Mark told me "Get some more sleep honey I love you"

I settled down in Mark's arms and started to drift off to sleep and slept for a few hours before I started to get sick to my stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N sorry about the last chapter it's the wrong one….here is the correct one pls enjoy

Shanna's POV

Graduation was finally here. It was the end of May and after being on the road for almost a full month the girls were excited as they were the newest Diva's and heels at that. Ava was following in her dad's foot steps and doing what she loves. I know that I will miss her when she leaves to train.

I was starting to wake up some and rolled from my stomach to my side and was met with soft lips to my forehead and then those same lips claimed mine in a morning kiss.

"Good morning my love" Randy stated quietly "I love you"

"I love you as well honey" I whispered

Randy then claimed my lips in another soft kiss as the kiss grew passionate he rolled me under him as we made love before everyone else was up. After making love we slipped our clothes back on as we both knew when Ava was up she would be screaming...

"Mom Daddy" Ava yelled as she burst through our bedroom door "I'm graduating today" as she was climbing on the bed in between the two of us and Randy got up and had headed to the bathroom and Ava kept going on and on that she was no longer in high school and we both smiled at each other. I could see tears that were forming in Randy's eyes as he could see the tattoo that was across our daughters back "Priceless"

"Oh so you know Tay, John, Mark, Tala, Matt and I are headed to breakfast and then shopping and getting our hair and a nails done" Ava told us and bounded out of the room and off she was.

Randy climbed back in next to me and pulled me close and as he did that I felt a wave of nausea come on and fought it back hard.

"You okay honey?" Randy asked

"Yes hon I am just I guess emotional thats all. I can't believe our daughter is graduating today becoming a Diva and all" I told Randy "Also having some nausea hon"

"Oh thats not good honey...you feel okay?" Randy questioned

"Why all the questions Randal?" I asked " Do you know something?"

"Yes I do...and so you know your pregnant" Randy said as he got out of bed " I'll make sure Kendall is up hon"

I watched my husband who I love so much get up walk out of our room and take in the fact that he just told me I was pregnant. I can't be, then again we aren't we aren't doing anything to prevent it either. I got up and headed to the bathroom looked under the sink for the test that I had and took it and as I was waiting for the answer I hear "DAD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I KNOW I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE DAD" come out of Kendall and shook my head then heard his bedroom door slam shut and then the sound of my youngest crying as he was woken up. Mark came running into our bedroom tears streaming down his face and held his arms out for me to pick him up and as I calmed him down Randy walked in and took Mark from me and held the both of us close.

"What was that all about Randy?" I asked

"Kendall is whats wrong hon" Randy told me and just shook his head

"Okay I will talk to him will you make sure that Mark gets some fruit with breakfast hon" I asked

"Not a prob off we go little one" Randy stated as those two took off and I walked into the bathroom and took one look at the sink and the test was positive...I had tears in my eyes.

"Kendall whats wrong hon?" I asked as he was walking towards our bedroom

"Nothing mom Ally broke up with me last night" Kendall told me "I know I need to tell dad I'm sorry for yelling and Mark as well. I called TJ going on a run with him I need to clear my head"

"Okay sweetie I am always here" I told him and gave him a quick hug.

'Come on Kendall" TJ yells as the door opened then shut

"Bye mom love ya" Kendall stated as they left

I could hear Mark and Randy both laughing and walked downstairs to see Mark running from Randy and both were still laughing. I saw that Mark had Randy's lighter in his hands and wasn't about to give that to his daddy. Randy had cut back and really only smoked when the PPV's were here and when he is stressed out or knows we are having a busy day like today. Mark see's me and runs towards me only hand me Randy's lighter and keeps laughing as Randy pulls me to him and claims my lips in a quick kiss and took the lighter from me and reaches for his cigs and I pull him back to me and kiss him all over again Randy was shirtless and had the lighter stuck in the waitband of his running shorts.

The front door opened and I could hear someone groaning

"Gee Orton get a room and get dressed I don't want to see you nakes anytime soon" Mark J stated

"We have a room and I am dressed ass" Randy told him and they started to play fight. I saw the look on Ava's face and just smiled

"Mom Mark wont give me my present now" Ava complained

"Sweetie I told you I want to wait till tonight...fine here you go here is part of it" Mark said as he handed her a box and Randy pulled me close again and I took his lighter away from him and thanking god he didn't notice.

Ava was sitting on the island while she opened the box and just squealled with delight when she opened the box

"Mom Daddy look at what Mark gave me" Ava stated and showed Randy and I a necklace with 3 diamonds she jumped off the island and into Marks arms and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Mark" and Mark just smiled at her.

The house phone rang and I saw the ID and it my doctor I had called her after taking the test and was seeing her this morning and hadn't told Randy yet and he gave me a questioning look and Mark said go talk that they would watch "Little Man"

"Whats wrong honey?" Randy asked as we were in our bedroom

"Nothing hon I have an appointment in 40 minutes is all to confirm the test and what you told me this morning the test came back positive." I told Randy and he smiled at me.

I asked Ava to come to the bedroom and asked if she wouldn't mind staying at the house for a while and she told me to go and knew that I wasn't feeling good and didn't want to miss her graduation and wanted her dad to drive and she said go and that was fine.

Randy and I headed out and took the truck to the office and once we got there we didn't have to wait at all.

"Hey Shan and Randy why don't you two come on back and we can get started" Ambyr stated

"Thanks sis for seeing me so quickly" I told her as she poked my arm to draw blood and as we waited on that she took my vitials and checked me over quickly making sure nothing else was going on. The exam was quick and she agreed with the blood test that came back we were pregnant and wanted to do a quick sono too see how far along we were.

"Shan from the sono and blood work it looks like you are only 9 weeks hon. I want to see you in a few days to do another sono and get your due date down and all...I will also see you this afternoon do I need to bring anything?" Ambyr questioned as she cleaned off my stomach and helped me sit back up

"More Ice and thats about it...we have everything else...the girls are ready and all...I have the cakes and drinks" I told her and we hugged quickly and Randy and I took off.

"You are quiet honey you okay?" I asked my husband as he helped me in his truck

"I'm fine sweetie and happy congrats honey." Randy told me and kissed my forehead and laid his hand on my still very flat stomach that held our unborn baby "When do you want to tell everyone hon?"

"Lets wait till we have our due date and I don't want to ruin Ava's and the girls' day honey" I told him and we headed back to the house.

After getting back and getting ready to leave for the school for the graduates we were a huge crowd just the Orton, DiBiase, and Bourne families...We took up the whole section and then some. Thats right our families were huge. It was my parents for three grandkids, Randy's for two and Evan's family for Tala.

After getting home and Randy and I getting everything laid out with the help of our mom's everything was done. Steph went by their house to pick up the presents for the girls and I had their's ready and noticed that Ava was wearing the necklace that Mark had given her and hadn't seen the two of them yet or Tay and John as the four of them had ridden together. Randy and Ted hung the sign with the help of Brett and Evan who weren't really helping but they were laughing at the fact it wasn't straight.

After the girls and the rest of the family got there the girls all said thanks for coming and everyone sat down to eat or talk and it wasn't till then when Steph pulled me into the master bedroom and locked the door.

"Whats wrong Steph" I asked

"Can you keep your mouth shut?" Steph asked I just looked at her "Fine"

"What is it I have news for you too" I told her

"I'm pregnant Shan" Steph told me and smiled as she placed her hand on her lower stomach

"Well congrats honey I'm happy for you and well guess what we are as well" I told her and she pulled me in for a hug and we talked and come to find out we are both 9 weeks pregnant and due around the same time. We stopped talking and heard the girls in Ava's room which is next to ours.

"Tay he is so freaking huge and so wonderful" Ava stated and giggled

"So is John oh my I am in love with the man he knows what he is doing every time we make love Ava" Tay stated they both started to giggle

"What are we going to do now Steph the girls are sleeping with men over half of their age. I know the boys love the girls and spend all their free time with them and well Mark gave Ava her necklace this morning" I told Steph and there was a knock on the door and it was Randy and Ted and they came in

"Did you hear what Ava and Tay are talking about honey?" Randy questioned and I only nodded my head I so wanted to take Mark out

"Randy what are we going to do?" I asked

"Nothing yet she just must have seen him in the shower at Raw hon, that not hard to do..." Ted stated as he pulled Steph into his arms

"Do we dare question?" I asked

"I think we let it go hon I don't want to but we need to" Randy stated

There was a knock on the door and Randy opened it and standing on the other side was John and Mark

"Can we talk guys?" John questioned

"That might be a good idea John" Randy stated

"I know you overheard the girls so did we but before you tells the both of us to leave please consider what we want to ask and that is your guys daughters hands in mariage. We love Ava and Tay" Mark said and had tears in his eyes

"Boys you are so lucky that both Steph and I are pregnant or other wise we would take the two of you out...Now you want both of you to marry the girls?" I questioned not sure I heard Mark right

"Yes" Mark and John both said at the same time

"I love Ava Shan and always have she completes me has made me see that there is so much more to life than just me and I know that John feels the same way" Mark stated and pulled the ring that he had bought Ava

"Marks right I love Tay and feel the same way" John said as he pulled the diamond as out well and showed us. I had tears in my eyes Randy asked the guys not to say anything yet that the four of us needed to talk it over even though he already knew the answer

After Mark and John both leave the four of us just sit there and Ted was the first one to say anything and I was shocked when he said what he did but he was right if we say no, the girls would sneak around us and do it anyways we can't hold them back.

"It looks like our girls are engaged Steph" I stated

It wasn't long after talking Randy pulled both Mark and John back and told them both "You break their hearts we kill you" and they both agreed and said that would never happen. The party lasted for a few more hours and the girls were pleased with all the gifts they had gotten and Mark and John both wanted to talk to the girls and Randy, Ted had to pull Steph and I away and we hid in the kitchen while the guys proposed and both girls screamed in delight and answered yes and came running into the kitchen to show us their rings and after that they headed out to celebrate with the boys. I knew that the girls wouldn't be home early if at all. Mark had asked if the girls could stay at his place with him and Cena and we said that was fine knowing if we said no they would sneak out and do it anyways.

**Two weeks later**

I was just getting home from the doctor's office and Randy had stayed home with our son since my appointment was during naptime and all. Our due date is Jan 15, 2023 and we are only 10 weeks and doing great. I wasn't home long Ava was there along with Mark they had only arrived a few minutes before me and were talking in her room and she was getting ready for a run with Tay and Cena those four were always together and John moved to St. Louis to be closer to the love of his life.

The house phone rang and I picked it up and it was Ambyr who was crying and between the sobbing I heard "Tala car wreck pretty bad ER by your house now "Randy we need to go Tala was in a bad car wreck grab Mark and Ava I will calle our neighbor" who said she was more than willing to watch Mark and headed straight over. We followed Mark and Ava to the ER and was met by Tay and Cena along with Ted and Steph. Evan and Ambyr were there along with my parents Randy's, and Evan's parents. I walked up to Ambyr who was in tears doubled over Evan was holding her and Steph followed me and we both held her and let her cry till the doctor came out. The news was bad Tala had a torn kneethat needed to be completely reconstructed and needed surgery right away to stop the bleeding from losing her baby and also had a broke right hand. We were following the doctor the the private waiting room when I heard a huge thud and looked behind me and it was Ava who had passed out Mark was right beside her lifting her in his arms and talked to a nurse and followed a nusre and I stayed back and told Randy to go ahead and he followed me instead and after Ava was examined and given something to relax her she was okay. The doctor who examied Ava wanted to keep her over night to keep and eye on her.

After Ava was moved to a private room and made comfy as they had to place an IV in due to her being dehydrated and they were also running some test. I stayed with Mark and Ava while Ava slept some and Randy when to check on Tala and find out any news for us. After recieving news that Tala was out of surgery I could hear a lot of noise coming from the waiting room and walked out to find Cody and Dane there and Dane was demanding to see Tala and all. I walk up to Steph and ask what is going on and she didn't even answer as I could hear Dane saying he has every right to see Tala as its his baby.


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie's POV

After heading back to St. Louis, we were in graduation mode. Things with TJ were getting better and he was learning to ignore what the other kids at school said about his family. I had not been feeling to great lately and just chalked it up to the stress I've been under lately.

Graduation was finally here and it was the end of May. After being on the road for almost a month the girls were excited as they were the newest Diva's and heels at that. Taylor had spent the whole trip texting and talking to her boyfriend, whom we still didn't know his name. Taylor was just happy that she was able to follow in her dad's footsteps.

The morning of graduation came quickly and as we were waking up, I could hear TJ and Taylor taking the twins downstairs. I rolled over and was met with the most amazing blue eyes. I couldn't hide my smile, but that was shortly lived as I started to feel sick again.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ted stated.

"Morning." I responded as I tried not to throw up.

"Are you feeling ok?" Ted asked.

"Not really. It must be all the stress lately." I answered as I took a sip of water.

"Oh ok. I'm sure it will pass after today." Ted responded as he smiled at me.

"I hope so." I stated just as I heard a loud crash come from downstairs.

"I will go see what that was all about." Ted stated as he kiss my forehead and then kissed my stomach.

Once Ted left the room, I thought about the kiss to my stomach. Then I put it all together, the sickness, the missed period. I got out of bed and headed down stairs.

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr.! In the office right now." I demanded.

Ted looked at me as if he were in trouble. TJ and Taylor couldn't help but laugh at their dad. It wasn't everyday that I used his full name. We walked into the office and I closed the door. Ted tried to act like he didn't know why I called him in there.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Ted asked.

"You know what's wrong!" I answered.

"No I don't." Ted stated.

"You kissed my stomach. The last time you did that I was pregnant with the twins." I responded.

"Okay." Ted stated trying not to smile.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Ted answered.

"You know, you could either tell me or I can go upstairs and pull out that little box." I responded.

"Alright. Alright." Ted chuckled. "You're pregnant."

"I'm what?" I asked trying to make sure I heard him right.

"You're pregnant." He answered.

"I..I am?" I asked. "How long have you known and how?"

"Yes. About 2 weeks. When we make love I feel your cervix and it feels different. And after 3 other pregnancies, I should know how to tell the difference."

I sat on the chair and let everything sink in. Ted left the office but not before kissing my forehead and smiling as he left. I still couldn't believe that I was pregnant again with baby number 5. After realizing that this was a blessing in disguise, I headed upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. I also called Ambyr and was able to get an appointment that morning. Taylor was going to head out with the guys, Ava and Tala for breakfast, shopping and then to get their hair and nails done.

TJ stayed home with the twins while Ted and I went to Ambyrs office. I was just thankful that I could get in so quickly. Ambyr did a sonogram and figured out that I was about 9 weeks along. Ted had a smile on his face and Ambyr just rolled her eyes.

"Come back in next week and we can get your exact due date." Ambyr stated. "Is everything all set for this afternoon?"

"Yup. Everyone is going to Shan and Randy's house after the graduation." I responded.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later." Ambyr stated.

After getting back and getting ready to leave for the school for the graduation. For just 3 kids, there were more than 20 of us there. We must have taken up at least one and half sections alone. I was just happy to see my oldest daughter graduating. Once the graduation was over, Ava and Taylor were going to ride back with the guys. Ted and I needed to stop by our house to grab the gifts and food that we were bringing to the party.

Once we arrived at Randy's house, I noticed that Mark, John and the girls weren't there yet. Randy and Ted hung the sign with the help of Brett and Evan who weren't really helping but they were laughing at the fact it wasn't straight. I couldn't help but giggle at the four of them.

After the girls and the rest of the family got there the girls all said thanks for coming and everyone sat down to eat or talk and it wasn't till then that I pulled Shanna into the master bedroom and locked the door.

"Whats wrong Steph?" Shanna asked.

"Can you keep your mouth shut?" Steph asked. I just looked at her. "Fine."

"What is it? I have news for you too." Shan told me.

"I'm pregnant Shan." I told her and smiled as I placed a hand on my lower stomach.

"Well congrats honey. I'm happy for you and well guess what we are as well?" Shan told me and I pulled her in for a hug and we talked. Come to find out we are both 9 weeks pregnant and due around the same time. We stopped talking and heard the girls in Ava's room which is next to theirs.

"Tay he is so freaking huge and so wonderful." Ava stated and giggled.

"So is John. Oh my I am in love with the man. He knows what he is doing every time we make love, Ava." Tay stated as they both started to giggle.

"What are we going to do now Steph? The girls are sleeping with men over half of their age. I know the boys love the girls and spend all their free time with them and well Mark gave Ava her necklace this morning." Shanna told me and there was a knock on the door and it was Randy and Ted and they came in.

"Did you hear what Ava and Tay are talking about honey?" Randy questioned and Shanna only nodded her head.

"Randy what are we going to do?" Shanna asked.

"Nothing yet she just must have seen him in the shower at Raw hon, that's not hard to do..." Ted stated as he pulled me into his arms

"Do we dare question?" Shan asked.

"I think we let it go hon. I don't want to but we need to." Randy stated.

Surprizingly enough, I agreed with my brother. I didn't like what we were hearing, but there really wasn't anything we could do about it. There was a knock on the door and Randy opened it and standing on the other side was John and Mark

"Can we talk guys?" John asked.

"That might be a good idea, John." Randy stated somewhat annoyed.

"I know you overheard the girls and so did we but before you tell the both of us to leave please consider what we want to ask and that is your guys daughters hands in mariage. We love Ava and Tay." Mark said.

"Boys you are so lucky that both Steph and I are pregnant or other wise we would take the two of you out...Now both of you want to marry the girls?" Shanna asked before I could.

"Yes." Mark and John both answered at the same time.

"I love Ava Shan and always have. She completes me has made me see that there is so much more to life than just me and I know that John feels the same way." Mark stated and pulled the ring that he had bought Ava.

"Marks right. I love Tay and feel the same way." John said as he pulled the diamond as out well and showed us.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I was about to cry. Randy asked the guys not to say anything yet that the four of us needed to talk it over even though he already knew the answer.

After Mark and John both left the four of us just sat there and Ted was the first one to say something and I wasn't surprised when he said what he did. But he was right if we say no, the girls would sneak around us and do it anyways we can't hold them back.

"It looks like our girls are engaged Steph" Shan stated.

It wasn't long after talking, Randy pulled both Mark and John back and told them both "You break their hearts we kill you" and they both agreed and said that would never happen. The party lasted for a few more hours and the girls were pleased with all the gifts they had gotten and Mark and John both wanted to talk to the girls and Randy, Ted had to pull Shan and I away and we hid in the kitchen while the guys proposed and both girls screamed in delight and answered yes and came running into the kitchen to show us their rings and after that they headed out to celebrate with the boys.

John and Mark asked if the girls could stay with them that night, and we knew better than to object. Because if we did, the girls would do it anyways.

Two weeks later

Ted and I had just gotten home from our doctor's appointment and finding out that our due date is Jan 15, 2023 and we are only 10 weeks along and doing great. We hadn't seen much of Taylor as right after graduation, John bought a house and moved to St. Louis to be closer to her. TJ and the twins were playing in the backyard and I started to fix me something to eat when the house phone rang.

I picked it up and it was Ambyr who was crying and between the sobbing I heard "Tala car wreck pretty bad ER by your house now". I hung up the phone and headed out back to get Ted and the kids.

"Ted! We need to go. Tala was in a bad car wreck. Get the kids in the car and I will call Tay and John.

When we arrived at the hospital we were met by Tay and John along with Mark, Ava Randy and Shan. Evan and Ambyr were there along with Ted's parents, my parents and Evan's parents. Shan walked up to Ambyr who was in tears and doubled over. Evan was holding her and I followed her and we both held her and let her cry till the doctor came out. The news was bad Tala had a torn knee and needed surgery right away to stop the bleeding from losing her baby and also had a broken right hand.

We were following the doctor to the private waiting room when I heard a huge thud and looked behind me and it was Ava who had passed out. Mark was right beside her lifting her in his arms and talked to a nurse and followed a nurse.

After finding out that Ava was ok, we also learned that Tala was 7 weeks pregnant. I wasn't too surprised, but still at 18 years old it was going to be hard to raise a child. I turned to Tay and looked at her. John had his arms wrapped around her and I could tell that she was worried about both of her cousins.

"Tay, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure mom." Tay answered as we walked away from everyone.

"Did you know anything about Tala being pregnant?" I asked.

"No. She didn't even know as far I know." Tay answered honestly.

"Is there a possibility that you might be pregnant?" I asked calmly.

"No. But I will take a pregnancy test if you want." Tay answered.

"I would like you to. Just so that we know." I responded.

After talking with a nurse, Tay followed her to do a pregnancy test. About 20 minutes passed and a nurse came back out and called her name. Tay and I walked with the nurse and we were told that Tay was not pregnant. We headed back to the waiting room just in time to see Cody and Dane walk through the door.

Shan walked up to me and asked what is going on and I didn't even answer as we could hear Dane saying he has every right to see Tala as its his baby. Evan stood up and headed over to Dane. I could tell that either someone else was going to wind up being in the hospital or arrested.

"How dare you come in here and demand to see my daughter!" Evan snapped.

"She's my girlfriend and that's my baby." Dane shot back.

"You have no right to talk to my son that way." Cody stated.

"Your son had no right to sleep with my daughter!" Evan shouted.

By this time Randy and Ted were holding back Evan from doing something we all wanted to do a time or two. Evan seemed to be calming down a little bit and then Cody said something that made all three men snap.

"If your daugter wasn't such a slut like her aunt over there, we wouldn't be here, now would we." Cody stated.

The next thing I knew Randy and Ted were attacking Cody and Dane ducked out of the hospital. Evan, John and Ambyr were trying to pull them apart. I wanted to help but with being pregnant, I couldn't. Shanna and I exchanged looks just as three security guards ran up.

Once the fight was broken up. Randy, Ted and Cody were taken into three separate rooms to cool off. Evan spoke to a fourth guard about what had happened. Before long, Randy and Ted were released and Cody was removed from the ER in handcuffs.


	15. Chapter 15

Randy's POV

I can't believe that my oldest is graduating from high school then going into traning and all. Ava is now one of the newest Diva's alongside Tay and Tala. It was the morning of granduation I was starting to wake up some and rolled from my stomach to my right side and was now watching my wife who looked so peaceful sleeping.

"Good morning my love" I stated quietly "I love you"

"I love you as well honey" Shanna whispered

I then claimed her lips in another soft kiss as the kiss grew passionate I rolled Shan under me as we made love before everyone else was up. After making love we slipped our clothes back on as we both knew when Ava was up she would be screaming...

"Mom Daddy" Ava yelled as she burst through our bedroom door "I'm graduating today" as she was climbing on the bed in between the two of us and I got up and had headed to the bathroom and Ava kept going on and on that she was no longer in high school and we both smiled at each other. I knew Shanna could see tears that were forming in my eyes as he could see the tattoo that was across our daughters back "Priceless"

I climbed back in bed and pulled Shan close to me and noticed that she didn't feel good and all. I knew for the last few weeks that I had knocked my wife up. The last few times we made love I have been able to tell the changes in her body, the glow she had, she was super sensitive.

You okay honey?" I asked

"Yes hon I am just I guess emotional thats all. I can't believe our daughter is graduating today becoming a Diva and all" Shanna told me "Also having some nausea hon"

"Oh thats not good honey...you feel okay?" I questioned

"Why all the questions Randal?" Shanna asked " Do you know something?"

"Yes I do...and so you know your pregnant" I said as I got out of bed " I'll make sure Kendall is up hon"

I walked down the hall to Kendall's room and opened up the door and he basically yelled at me and told me to get out and then slammed his door shut which in turn woke up Mark and he was now crying and running towards our bedroom and I walked in to see Shanna calming him down and I took him from her and held them both close. I could only shake my head at my oldest son. Mark and I took off downstairs I had promised Shan that I would make sure he had some fruit for breakfast and all and it wasn't long I was reaching for my cigs, I now only smoke when the day is going to be busy, we had PPV or like today as my Ava my Princess is graduating from school.

I wasn't paying that close attention but Mark was now giggling and smiling at me and as I reached for my lighter I noticed he was holding it in his hand and as I reached for it he ran and was laughing. I finally caught up with him and took it and placed it in my waistband of my shorts. Shan came down the stairs after Kendall did this morning and he told me he was sorry that Allie broke up with him last night and all. I pulled Shan in for a kiss as Mark was eating his breakfast and we never stopped when the front door opened and it was Mark and Ava walk in and I could hear Ava complaining to Shan that Mark wouldn't give her his gift yet needless to say he caved and gave her part of it. I was impressed at the necklace he bought her.

Shan pulled me aside and told me that she now has an appointment with Ambyr to confirm the test that she had taken and what I had told her this morning Shanna pulled Ava in and asked her if she and Mark would stay for a while and take care of her little brother as she wasn't feeling good and didn't want to miss Ava's graduation.

Seeing Ambyr was a blur to me but then again I already knew Shan was pregnant and sure enough the test confirmed it and Ambyr did a quick sono and we were nearing our 9th week in the pregnancy and we were doing okay. Ambyr asked what she needed to bring to the grad's party since its at our house and Shanna told her to bring more ice. I was helping Shan into my truck and placed a kiss on her forehead and asked when she wanted to tell everyone and she said that shewanted to wait and all I placed my hand on her still very flat stomach that held our unborn baby.

It was time to head to the school to watch not only our daughter but our neices as well as they walked acrossed the stage getting their diploma and smiling and I could see the smiles being exchanged between Ava and Mark and John and Tay but didn't notice that Tala was smiling away at Matt Hardy. After graduation was over we had asked Mark and John to keep the girls busy while we headed to the house to get the sign up and some other things done as well. Ted and I were having trouble hanging the sign for the girls and Brett and Evan were helping but they were doubled over in laughter as they kept saying it wasn't straight. I so could have RKO'ed them but didn't. As the party went on I saw Steph and Shan head up to the master bedroom and knew they were talking about being pregnant and then saw Ava and Tay head up as well. Ted and I went to find our wives and heard Ava telling Tay how huge Mark way and then Tay say the same thing about John I just groaned to myself and tried not to think of it.

We headed to the master to talk to the girls wondering to myself that I want to take Mark out for what I have heard from Ava.

"Did you hear what Ava and Tay are talking about honey?" I questioned and Shanna only nodded her head I so wanted to take Mark out

"Randy what are we going to do?" Shanna asked

"Nothing yet she just must have seen him in the shower at Raw hon, that not hard to do..." Ted stated as he pulled Steph into his arms

"Do we dare question?" Shanna asked

"I think we let it go hon I don't want to but we need to" I stated

There was a knock on the door and I opened it and standing on the other side was John and Mark

"Can we talk guys?" John questioned

"That might be a good idea John" I stated

"I know you overheard the girls so did we but before you tells the both of us to leave please consider what we want to ask and that is your guys daughters hands in mariage. We love Ava and Tay" Mark said and had tears in his eyes

"Boys you are so lucky that both Steph and I are pregnant or other wise we would take the two of you out...Now you want both of you to marry the girls?" Shanna questioned not sure she heard Mark right

"Yes" Mark and John both said at the same time

"I love Ava Shan and always have she completes me has made me see that there is so much more to life than just me and I know that John feels the same way" Mark stated and pulled the ring that he had bought Ava

"Marks right I love Tay and feel the same way" John said as he pulled the diamond as out well and showed us. I had tears in my eyes Randy asked the guys not to say anything yet that the four of us needed to talk it over even though he already knew the answer

After Mark and John both leave the four of us just sit there and Ted was the first one to say anything and I was shocked when he said what he did but he was right if we say no, the girls would sneak around us and do it anyways we can't hold them back.

It wasn't long after telling Mark and John they had our blessings but if they break the girls' hearts we would kill them. The girls were helping clean up when we made it down stair and both Ted and I had to pull our wives away as we hear the guys propose and the girls scream yes. It wasn't long and they were in the kitchen and showing us their rings. Mark and John had asked us if the girls could stay at Mark's tonight and celebrate their engagments and we said that was fine with us.

**Two weeks later**

I was at home while Shan was at the doctor playing with Little Man and we were actually reading books when Shan came home and sat down beside me and said that we were due Jan. 15th of next year and I couldn't wait. Mark was sleeping in my arms why the time Shan was home though. It wasn't long after Shan came home that Ava and Mark walked in Ava was there for some clothes as she was spending all her time at Mark's and said that they were headed on a run and took off a few minutes later. I hear the phone ring and Shanna answered it I could see the color drain from her face and as she hung up told me we needed to head to the hospital by our house as Tala was in a bad wreck and she needed to be with Ambyr I understood and Iaid Mark down in is bed as Shanna called our neighboor to watch him and we took off as soon as Mrs. Johnson was there and headed to the ER. I knew Shan called Ava and didn't expect them to walk in behind us. I helped Shan out and we rushed into the ER and Shan went straight to Ambyr and I pulled my brother in law in for a hug and told him we would get through this all together.

The doctor finally came to talk to Ambyr and Evan and come to find out Tala has a broken right hand, she lost her baby and her left knee had to have surgery on it and all. We started to follow the doctor to a private waiting room and I heard this thud and turned as the color must of drained from my face as my daughter was now passed out I watched as Mark picked her up and spoke with a nurse and Shan and I followed them to find out what was going on. Ava was passed out because she was dehydrated due to training and the ER doc said he wanted to keep her overnight and run test in the morning. I told Shan to stay with Ava and I would see what was going on with Tala and would be back shortly.

It wasn't long and Ava was transfered and sleeping Mark hadn't left her side and Shanna walked into the waiting room when Cody and Dane showed up. Dane was asking to see Tala as he was dating her and it was his baby but Evan wouldn't let him and Cody started in. I was holding Evan back along with Ted but once Cody said something about Shan I let him have it. The fight was broken up and I was talking with a gaurd about what went on and a few minutes later I was watching Cody walk out of the hospital in cuffs.

**Three Weeks Later**

It was a few weeks and everything had finally calmed down Ava was now home well not at our house but with Mark and she was doing okay. Even though I am her dad I will always worry about my daughter. I am getting ready to head off to the hospital and have surgery on my left knee knowing it will never heal and it doesn't help any that I am constantly on it either. As of right now we are headed to the doctor to find out what we are having. Shanna is glowing in her pregnancy and doing great. We are both hoping that we are having another girl. The nursery is all ready to paint once we find out and we have everything bought from a changing table to the matching crib.

Shan's appointment went great and we are now having...I can't say as we are telling everyone tonight at supper. I just got off the phone with my mom who was excited and couldn't wait to find out if we are having a boy or girl. I knew that Ava and Mark would be there when we got home for our appointment as they offerred to watch little man while we where gone.

"Hey sweetie" I said as we walked in the front door

"Hey daddy whats up?" Ava asked

"Well we know, but you have to wait till tonight to find out supper is at 7 sweetie how are you feeling?" I asked

"Good for now daddy just mainly worn out but other than that good." Ava told me "Now that your here I am going upstairs and crashing in my bed next to Mark who is not feeling good. He has a major migraine"

"Okay sweetie don't forget supper tongiht."I told her and gave her a quick hug before watching her go upstairs

"What is going through that head of yours son?" my dad asked

"Hey dad didn't know you were here whats up and what makes you think I am thinking anything?" I asked with a smirk on my face

"Son you are famous for plotting against people whats going through that head of yours?" Dad asked again

"Bob if he knows what is best for him he will drop it or he will be sleeping at your house" Shanna stated and I watched as she walked up to our room and she sent me a soft smile

I followed Shan upstairs leaving my dad downstairs as he came with some food for tonight and a ice cream cake that Shan is craving.

"What is with you today honey threating me to sleep at my parents hon?" I asked as I pulled my wife into my arms

"Well I know you way too well hon. I know your thoughts remember. I know your reaction to a lot of things and the way you reactedat my appointment made me think that you weren't happy that we are having a girl honey" Shanna stated

"Baby I am excited that we are having another girl baby" I told her and just held my wife in my arms and we sat down on the bed and I told Shan to lay back and relax and started to rub her legs and all. I know she is stressed to know end and right now with me having surgery she is a bit upset that I let myself be taken out. But hey we were playing around.

The next morning

I was waking up and silently groaned to myself as its the day of my knee surgery. I rolled from my back to my right side to gentely wake up my still sleeping wife who looked so peaceful.

"Baby wake up" I whispered

"I don't want to baby. Give me more time you kept me up late last night" Shanna stated

"Well who's fault is that?" I asked knowing it was mine

"Yours"

"No way baby. You couldn't keep your hands off of me" I protested

"Correction my dear neither could you" Shanna told me and sent a soft smile in my direction " We don't have to be at the surgery center till 8 am come here honey"

Shanna kissed me then pushed me to my back as she climbed on top of me and since we both fell asleep last night nakes we didn't have to worry about clothes.

I have to say that my wife at 24 weeks pregnant is very sexy. I was playing, massaging her very fulll breasts and moaned at the contact being made, we made love for nearly two hours before climaxing together. Shanna leaned down to kiss me and climbed off and asked me to join her in the shower.

We are now on our way to the surgery center to get my knee fixed and once we pulled into the parking lot I noticed that both of our parents where there Shanna's phone started to ring and she groaned at who it was it was Kendall who wanted her to call or text when I was out of surgery.

"Kendall you can either get dressed and come down here yourself or I will call hon its up to you" Shanna told our son as I helped her out of our truck. I just smiled at her, she looked so beautiful right now.


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie's POV

As the weeks went by, we found out that Ava was 7 weeks pregnant with Mark's baby. I wouldn't be surprised if Taylor found herself pregnant in the near future. I was now 24 weeks pregnant and we were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital for our ultrasound appointment. It was also the day of Randy's knee surgery.

"Stephanie DiBiase." the nurse called.

"That's us." I stated as Ted and I followed her.

"Go ahead and change into this and the doctor will be in shortly." the nurse stated with an attitude.

"Thanks honey, but I think I know what I'm doing. This is my fifth baby." I responded.

Once the nurse left, I sat on the exam table and waited patiently. I couldn't help but think about Shanna who was sitting a floor above us waiting for Randy's surgery to be over with.

"Hello, Stephanie, Ted. How are you doing today?" the doctor asked.

"Worried about my brother and sister-in-law, but otherwise I'm doing good." I answered.

"Same here." Ted answered.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be just fine with Randy's surgery." the doctor stated. "Shall we get started?"

"Sure." I answered as I laid back.

After the doctor did the usual proceedure, it was time to either reveal the sex of the baby or not. I wanted to know and so did Ted. I really didn't care what the sex of the baby was as long as she or he was healthy.

"Everything looks perfect. Did you want to know what you are having?" the doctor asked.

"That's great. Yes, we want to know." I answered as I squeezed Ted's hand.

"Ok. Let's take a look." the doctor responded as she showed us our baby. "And I don't see any extra body parts, so you are having a girl. Congratulations."

"Thank you." I stated as she cleaned me off and handed Ted the ultrasound pictures.

Once we were done, we headed up one floor and found Shanna still sitting in the waiting room. I didn't know exactly what time Randy's surgery was, but since Taylor and John offered to watch the younger ones, we opted to stay with Shanna.

"Any news yet?" I asked.

"Not yet." Shanna answered.

"He will be just fine. Randy is tough guy." Ted stated as he hugged his sister.

"I know he is. I just can't help but worry about him. But anyways, how was your appointment?" Shanna asked.

"Good. Baby is healthy and growing like she should be." I answered hoping she would catch what I said.

"That's great. Did you find out what you are having..wait a minute did you say she?" Shanna asked.

"Yes. I said she." I answered.

"You're having another girl! Yay! I am so happy for the both of you." Shanna responded as she hugged the both of us.

We stayed with Shanna until the doctor came out and got her. After we got home we told the kids that they were going to have another sister. Taylor and John were happy for us as was TJ. The twins on the other hand, couldn't have cared less. They were more interested in what was for lunch.

While we were eating lunch, John and Taylor decided to tell us that they had picked a wedding date and place. What we weren't expecting was how soon it was going to be and where it was going to be.

"So John and I picked our wedding date and location." Taylor stated.

"Oh. Ok. When and where?" I asked.

"September 17th in Montego Bay, Jamaica." John answered.

"Wow. Well, that gives us a little over a year to plan it." Ted started to say.

"No. This September." Taylor interrupted.

"But that's only 2 months away." I responded.

"We know that. The minister and location are already booked and payed for. It's going to be a wedding on the beach with a traditional Jamaican reception afterwards at the hotel. We want to keep the wedding small and since it's off season, prices won't be nearly as high." John stated.

"Ok. When does everyone need to be there?" I asked.

"We need to be there by the 14th. The 15th we will do a walk through at the hotel for the reception and the 16th is the rehersal dinner." Taylor answered.

"Alright how many people are we talking about?" Ted asked.

"No more than 60 people and that's including some of the roster as well." John answered.

"Ok. I think we can handle this. How do you feel about homemade wedding invitations and announcements?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would ask about that. John and I both agree that the simpler the better. So homemade invitations and announcements are prefect." Taylor answered.

"Ok. How about you and I go to the store after lunch and we can pick up everything that we are going to need to do this. And we can work on them tonight." I suggested.

"Sounds great. Thanks mom." Taylor smiled.

As soon as lunch was over with, Taylor and I headed into town. Our first stop was Michael's to get the paper to print the invitations and announcements as well as some wedding decorations and stamps. Next we headed over to Office Depot and picked up several ink cartridges for the printer as well as some other office supplies I though would come in handy.

Once we got back to the house, Ted, John, TJ and the twins were playing in the backyard. Taylor and I unloaded the car and got started on the wedding announcements first. While she was setting up the printer and making sure that it would print correctly, my cell phone rang. It was Shanna calling to tell me that Randy was doing good and that the surgery was successful as far as they could tell. I was happy to hear that my brother was on his way to a full recovery.

While Taylor and I continued to work on the invitations and announcements, John and Ted started dinner. BBQ'd chicken, rice and salad was on the menu for that night and it smelled great.

"How much did you and Taylor get done this afternoon?" Ted asked as we climbed into bed.

"A lot. We finished the announcements and got half way through the invitations. I told her that I would finish them tomorrow and then we could address them and get them mailed out hopefully by tomorrow afternoon." I answered with a yawn.

"Just don't over do it, ok." Ted stated.

"I won't. Taylor will be here around 11 tomorrow to help me address the envelopes." I responded.

Over the next few weeks, we were all in wedding planning mode. Ted was able to get passports for the twins and I was cleared to travel. Shanna was also cleared to travel and Mark had his passport as well. I still couldn't believe that our first born was getting married already.


	17. Chapter 17

Ted's POV

As the weeks went by, we found out that Ava was 7 weeks pregnant with Mark's baby. I wouldn't be surprised if Taylor found herself pregnant in the near future. Steph was now 24 weeks pregnant and we were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital for our ultrasound appointment. It was also the day of Randy's knee surgery.

"Stephanie DiBiase." the nurse called.

"That's us." She stated as Steph and I followed her.

"Go ahead and change into this and the doctor will be in shortly." the nurse stated with an attitude.

"Thanks honey, but I think I know what I'm doing. This is my fifth baby." Steph responded.

Once the nurse left, I sat in a chair while Steph sat on the exam table and waited patiently. I couldn't help but think about Shanna, who was sitting a floor above us waiting for Randy's surgery to be over with.

"Hello, Stephanie, Ted. How are you doing today?" the doctor asked.

"Worried about my brother and sister-in-law, but otherwise I'm doing good." Steph answered.

"Same here." I answered.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be just fine with Randy's surgery." the doctor stated. "Shall we get started?"

"Sure." She answered as she laid back.

After the doctor did the usual proceedure, it was time to either reveal the sex of the baby or not. I wanted to know and so did Stephanie. I really didn't care what the sex of the baby was as long as she or he was healthy.

"Everything looks perfect. Did you want to know what you are having?" the doctor asked.

"That's great. Yes, we want to know." Steph answered as she squeezed my hand.

"Ok. Let's take a look." the doctor responded as she showed us our baby. "And I don't see any extra body parts, so you are having a girl. Congratulations."

"Thank you." She stated as she cleaned her off and handed me the ultrasound pictures.

Once we were done, we headed up one floor and found Shanna still sitting in the waiting room. We didn't know exactly what time Randy's surgery was, but since Taylor and John offered to watch the younger ones, we opted to stay with Shanna.

"Any news yet?" Steph asked.

"Not yet." Shanna answered.

"He will be just fine. Randy is tough guy." I stated as I hugged my sister.

"I know he is. I just can't help but worry about him. But anyways, how was your appointment?" Shanna asked.

"Good. Baby is healthy and growing like she should be." Steph answered.

"That's great. Did you find out what you are having..wait a minute did you say she?" Shanna asked.

"Yes. I said she." Steph answered.

"You're having another girl! Yay! I am so happy for the both of you." Shanna responded as she hugged the both of us.

We stayed with Shanna until the doctor came out and got her. After we got home we told the kids that they were going to have another sister. Taylor and John were happy for us as was TJ. The twins on the other hand, couldn't have cared less. They were more interested in what was for lunch.

While we were eating lunch, John and Taylor decided to tell us that they had picked a wedding date and place. What we weren't expecting was how soon it was going to be and where it was going to be.

"So John and I picked our wedding date and location." Taylor stated.

"Oh. Ok. When and where?" Steph asked.

"September 17th in Montego Bay, Jamaica." John answered.

"Wow. Well, that gives us a little over a year to plan it." I started to say.

"No. This September." Taylor interrupted.

"But that's only 2 months away." Steph responded.

"We know that. The minister and location are already booked and payed for. It's going to be a wedding on the beach with a traditional Jamaican reception afterwards at the hotel. We want to keep the wedding small and since it's off season, prices won't be nearly as high." John stated.

"Ok. When does everyone need to be there?" Steph asked.

"We need to be there by the 14th. The 15th we will do a walk through at the hotel for the reception and the 16th is the rehersal dinner." Taylor answered.

"Alright how many people are we talking about?" I asked.

"No more than 60 people and that's including some of the roster as well." John answered.

"Ok. I think we can handle this. How do you feel about homemade wedding invitations and announcements?" Steph asked.

"I was hoping you would ask about that. John and I both agree that the simpler the better. So homemade invitations and announcements are prefect." Taylor answered.

"Ok. How about you and I go to the store after lunch and we can pick up everything that we are going to need to do this. And we can work on them tonight." Steph suggested.

"Sounds great. Thanks mom." Taylor smiled.

As soon as lunch was over with, Taylor and Steph headed into town to get what they needed. John and I stayed at the house with the kids and played with them in the backyard. John and I had been friends for a long time now and not that I wanted to know what he had planned with my daughter, but I just wanted them to be safe about it.

"Any plans for after the wedding?" I asked.

"We are staying the night of the wedding at the hotel and then flying to Europe for a month." John answered.

"Sounds like a great plan. Just make sure she doesn't leave your sight. I wouldn't want anything to happen to either of you while you're gone." I responded.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to her." John stated.

Once the girls got back to the house, John, TJ, the twins and I were playing in the backyard. Taylor and Steph unloaded the car and got started on the wedding announcements first. Shanna called Steph to tell us that Randy was doing good and that the surgery was successful as far as they could tell. I was happy to hear that my brother-in-law was on his way to a full recovery.

While the girls continued to work on the invitations and announcements, John and I started dinner. BBQ'd chicken, rice and salad was on the menu for that night and I knew that the girls would love it.

"How much did you and Taylor get done this afternoon?" I asked as we climbed into bed.

"A lot. We finished the announcements and got half way through the invitations. I told her that I would finish them tomorrow and then we could address them and get them mailed out hopefully by tomorrow afternoon." Steph answered with a yawn.

"Just don't over do it, ok." I stated.

"I won't. Taylor will be here around 11 tomorrow to help me address the envelopes." She responded.

Over the next few weeks, we were all in wedding planning mode. I was able to get passports for the twins and Steph was cleared to travel by her doctor. I still couldn't believe that my little girl was getting married. I started working on my father of the bride speech, and I was almost done with it.


	18. Chapter 18

Shanna's POV

Its the day of Randy's surgery and I had no intention of waking up at all well at aleast for a while. Randy and I were up late last night making sweet love. I was still in pure bliss. I felt the bed shift as Randy rolled from one side to the other.

"Baby wake up" Randy whispered

"I don't want to baby. Give me more time you kept me up late last night" I stated

"Well who's fault is that?" Randy asked knowing it was his

"Yours"

"No way baby. You couldn't keep your hands off of me" Randy protested

"Correction my dear neither could you" I told hinm and sent a soft smile in his direction " We don't have to be at the surgery center till 8 am come here honey"

Ikissed me then pushed me to my back as she climbed on top of me and since we both fell asleep last night nakes we didn't have to worry about clothes. We made love to each other for a few hours before getting up and getting in the shower I asked Randy to join me.

We were finally on our way to the hospital and after getting checked in I was waiting for Randy to get prepped and it wasn't long till a nurse came out and asked me to follow her and after being shown back to where Randy was the nurse in there was going over quesitons about what Randy is allergic to and how long the surgery would take and she finally left I was trying not to loose it from laughing but the poor nurse's eyes were about to pop out of her head. As you could tell that she was a huge Orton fan.

"Come here baby" Randy stated

I sat down on the edge of the bed and he automaticlly placed his hand on the baby who started to move as if on cue "She is saying hi to her daddy" I told Randy

"Yes she is. Did you ever come up with a name baby?" Randy asked me

"Yes what do you think of Anya Elizabeth Orton?" I asked as I leaned down to kiss my husband

"I love it baby it fits her perfect" Randy told me after our kiss broke. We sat like this for nearly 40 minutes before Randy surgeon Dr Andrews walked in

"I hope that I am not breaking anything up?" Dr Andrews stated

"Not at all man I am ready for this to be over with so I can travel and get back to helping Shan around the house" Randy stated as he kept his hand on the baby "Plus I need to get back to some light training"

"I understand that Randal. When are you due Mrs Orton?" Dr Andrews asked

"Around the 15th of Jan. with a little girl" I told him and stood up and Randy just smiled at me as the doctor started to go over all the details and all. Soon it was time for his surgery and we kissed again and said I love you and I told him I would see him in recovery. I was shown to the waiting room and thought to myself that Steph and Ted should be finding out what they are having and I knew they would probably head up. My parents along with Randy's were here as well and we were talking till Steph and Ted showed up and Steph sat down next to me and told me that they were having another girl I was so happy for them. It wasn't long and they had to take off and head home to let Tay and John off the hook since they were watching the twins for them.

It wasn't long after Ted and Steph left I was sitting there with my parents along with Randy's and we watched Mark and Ava come up with Marcus and Kendall who wanted to be there.

"Hey mom any news yet?" Ava asked as she sat down next to me

"Not yet sweetie it shouldn't be too much longer" I told her

"Randy is strong hon he will do just fine" Mark told me and pulled me into a huge hug and placed a kiss on my forehead

"You okay mom you look like you aren't doing well"Kendall stated but was questioning me

"Not really hon I have a start of a major migraine coming and don't have my pain meds with me" I told him "Thanks for asking"

"Shan sweetie why didn't you say anything sooner?" Elaine questioned as she stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder and my mom did the same

"So you know we are taking Mark for the next two weeks sweetie" Diane told me and the look on Mark's face was priceless

"Why in the hell are you taking me for I can take care of myself have been for well almost 43 years I don't need a babysitter" Mark stated with this worried look on his face till his soon to be bride smacked him on the arm "Oh wait blonde moment you mean Mark aka little man"

"Yes thats who we mean and Kendall why don't you stay with us as well that way your parents are relaxing like they should" Elaine stated

"Okay grandma" Kendall said and gave me a hug

"Shanna dear do you want me to run home and get your pain meds?" Bob asked knowing if I didn't have them here soon I would need something for the pain

"That would be great Bob and they are in my bedroom on the nightstand its the only bottle there. Kendall why don't you go with him and grab your clothes honey" I stated.

Bob and Kendall left shortly after that and it wasn't long till Randy's surgeon came in looking for me "Mrs Orton" he stated

"Thats me" I said and Mark helped me stand up and gave me a quick hug

"The surgery is done and Randy is being moved into recovery as we speak and I will take you back to him" Dr Andrews stated and the rest of the family told me to tell Randy they would all be up tomorrow as I was staying the night with him tonight. It wasn't long and I was now sitting by Randy and holding his hand when he started to moan in pain.

"Hey sweetie" I said

"Hey baby I am in so much pain right now" Randy whisphered

"I bet hon your throat will sore baby as you had a tube in and all" I told him

"Come here I want to feel the baby and kiss you" Randy stated and I got up an sat down on the side of his bed and he placed a hand on the baby and she started to move on contact.

It wasn't long and Randy was moved to a private room and I went out to grab the rest of the family. Our parents didn't stay long as they needed to head home and Ava and Mark stayed with us for a bit.

"Mom can we talk about the wedding?" Ava asked

"Thats fine sweetie did you two find a place in St Louis to have it at? How many people, is there a dance and all?" I asked

"Actually we found a place in Key West Florida and no more than 70 and yes there is a dance following it" Mark stated as he pulled Ava into his arms and kissed the top of her head

"We can do this can't we hon?" Randy asked and I nodded my head yes "Whats the date you two picked?"

"Ocotober 14, this year dad" Ava told him and he just smiled

"Thats wonderful sweetie." I told her and they said that they needed to head home after Ava had a doctor's appointment

It wasn't long and there was another knock on the door and it was Brett and Nikki and I was happy to see them Nikki stayed in while Brett helped me grab our bags.

"You okay sis?" Brett questioned

"Just worn out your neice is very active today and she wont settle down at all." I told him

"Let me grab the bags. You my dear need to rest more." Brett told me and as we walked back up to the floor Randy was on one of his nurses stopped me

"Mrs Orton" Stacy said

"Yes and please call me Shanna" I told her "Is everything okay?"

"Yes but Randy is asking to feel the baby move, I think its the drugs talking" Stacy said not realizing that I am pregnant

"Nope not the drugs talking, his daugther has been pretty active all day, I am 24 weeks pregnant"

"Okay...well he should sleep for the rest of the night. If you need anything let me know I will be on all night" Stacy said

I just nodded my head and walked into Randy's room and laughed at the fact that he looked so cute bare chested and his running shorts that he had changed into and Nikki was sitting by him.

"Thanks Brett for helping me" I stated

"You okay Shan?" Nikki asked

"Not really I have a major migraine and all its not going away at all." I stated

"Babe why didn't you say anything you should go home I'll be okay here by myself honey" Randy whispered as I was now sitting down on the bed next to him

"Nope not leaving you and I will be okay hon" I told Randy

Brett and Nikki stayed to watch Raw with us and it wasn't long till I finally let Randy call his nurse who said that she couldn't but would call my doctor for me and it wasn't long till Ambyr came down to check on me and was able to give me something for the pain and Randy and I both slept till the next day.


	19. Chapter 19

Taylor's POV

As the weeks went by, John and I talked about our wedding and we had decided that we didn't want to wait and picked September 17th in Montego Bay, Jamaica for our wedding. We were on our way over to my parents house to watch the twins and TJ so they could go to their ultrasound appointment. I still couldn't believe that my parents were having another baby at the same time I was getting married.

Today was also the day of Uncle Randy's knee surgery and I hoped that everything would turn out ok for him. I hated to see him limping the way he had been doing recently. Ava and Mark were at their house waiting to hear from Aunt Shanna about the surgery.

I knew that mom and dad were going to go see Aunt Shanna and Uncle Randy after their appointment, so John and I decided to order lunch when they called to tell us they were on their way home. The pizza arrived a few minutes before my parents did. Mom told us that we were going to have another sister. John and I were happy for them as was TJ. The twins on the other hand, couldn't have cared less. They were more interested in pizza in front of them.

While we were eating lunch, John and I decided to tell my parents that we had picked a wedding date and place. I just hoped that they wouldn't be to upset with how close it was going to be.

"So John and I picked our wedding date and location." I stated.

"Oh. Ok. When and where?" Mom asked.

"September 17th in Montego Bay, Jamaica." John answered.

"Wow. Well, that gives us a little over a year to plan it." Dad started to say.

"No. This September." I interrupted.

"But that's only 2 months away." Mom responded.

"We know that. The minister and location are already booked and payed for. It's going to be a wedding on the beach with a traditional Jamaican reception afterwards at the hotel. We want to keep the wedding small and since it's off season, prices won't be nearly as high." John stated.

"Ok. When does everyone need to be there?" Mom asked.

"We need to be there by the 14th. The 15th we will do a walk through at the hotel for the reception and the 16th is the rehersal dinner." I answered.

"Alright how many people are we talking about?" Dad asked.

"No more than 60 people and that's including some of the roster as well." John answered.

"Ok. I think we can handle this. How do you feel about homemade wedding invitations and announcements?" Mom asked.

"I was hoping you would ask about that. John and I both agree that the simpler the better. So homemade invitations and announcements are prefect." I answered.

"Ok. How about you and I go to the store after lunch and we can pick up everything that we are going to need to do this. And we can work on them tonight." Mom suggested.

"Sounds great. Thanks mom." I smiled.

As soon as lunch was over with, mom and I headed into town. Our first stop was Michael's to get the paper to print the invitations and announcements as well as some wedding decorations and stamps. Next we headed over to Office Depot and picked up several ink cartridges for the printer as well as some other office supplies she thought would come in handy.

Once we got back to the house, Dad, John, TJ and the twins were playing in the backyard. Mom and I unloaded the car and got started on the wedding announcements first. While I was setting up the printer and making sure that it would print correctly, mom's cell phone rang. It was Aunt Shanna calling to tell us that Uncle Randy was doing good and that the surgery was successful as far as they could tell. I was happy to hear that my Uncle was on his way to a full recovery.

While mom and I continued to work on the invitations and announcements, John and Dad started dinner. BBQ'd chicken, rice and salad was on the menu for that night and it smelled great. I was starving by the time dinner rolled around.

After dinner John and I headed back to our house. I couldn't wait to marry him and be called Mrs. John Cena. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this excited about something so wonderful. John and I made love as soon as we got home and of course we were both careful not to let anything happen for now.

Over the next few weeks, we were all in wedding planning mode. Dad was able to get passports for the twins and Mom was cleared to travel. Aunt Shanna was also cleared to travel and Mark had his passport as well. I still couldn't believe that in just a few short weeks, John and I would be husband and wife.


	20. Chapter 20

John's POV

As the weeks went by, Taylor and I talked about our wedding and we had decided that we didn't want to wait and picked September 17th in Montego Bay, Jamaica for our wedding. We were on our way over to her parents house to watch the twins and TJ so they could go to their ultrasound appointment. I called my parents and told them of the wedding plans and they told me that they would be there and they would tell my brothers and their families.

Today was also the day of Randy's knee surgery and I hoped that everything would turn out ok for him. I hated to see him hurt. Ava and Mark were at their house waiting to hear from Shanna about the surgery. Ava still hadn't been feeling to great with the pregnancy.

I knew that Steph and Ted were going to go see Shanna and Randy after their appointment, so Taylor and I decided to order lunch when they called to tell us they were on their way home. The pizza arrived a few minutes before my parents did. Steph told us that they were going to have another sister. Taylor and I were happy for them as was TJ. The twins on the other hand, couldn't have cared less. They were more interested in pizza in front of them.

While we were eating lunch, Taylor and I decided to tell her parents that we had picked a wedding date and place. I just hoped that they wouldn't be to upset with how close it was going to be.

"So John and I picked our wedding date and location." Taylor stated.

"Oh. Ok. When and where?" Steph asked.

"September 17th in Montego Bay, Jamaica." I answered.

"Wow. Well, that gives us a little over a year to plan it." Ted started to say.

"No. This September." Taylor interrupted.

"But that's only 2 months away." Steph responded.

"We know that. The minister and location are already booked and payed for. It's going to be a wedding on the beach with a traditional Jamaican reception afterwards at the hotel. We want to keep the wedding small and since it's off season, prices won't be nearly as high." I stated.

"Ok. When does everyone need to be there?" Steph asked.

"We need to be there by the 14th. The 15th we will do a walk through at the hotel for the reception and the 16th is the rehersal dinner." Taylor answered.

"Alright how many people are we talking about?" Ted asked.

"No more than 60 people and that's including some of the roster as well." I answered.

"Ok. I think we can handle this. How do you feel about homemade wedding invitations and announcements?" Steph asked.

"I was hoping you would ask about that. John and I both agree that the simpler the better. So homemade invitations and announcements are prefect." Taylor answered.

"Ok. How about you and I go to the store after lunch and we can pick up everything that we are going to need to do this. And we can work on them tonight." Steph suggested.

"Sounds great. Thanks mom." Taylor smiled.

As soon as lunch was over with, Taylor and Steph headed into town to get what they needed. Ted and I stayed at the house with the kids and played with them in the backyard. Ted and I had been friends for a long time now and I should have seen this coming, but I didn't.

"Any plans for after the wedding?" Ted asked.

"We are staying the night of the wedding at the hotel and then flying to Europe for a month." I answered.

"Sounds like a great plan. Just make sure she doesn't leave your sight. I wouldn't want anything to happen to either of you while you're gone." Ted responded.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to her." I stated.

Once the girls got back to the house, Ted, TJ, the twins and I were playing in the backyard. Taylor and Steph unloaded the car and got started on the wedding announcements first. Shanna called Steph to tell us that Randy was doing good and that the surgery was successful as far as they could tell. I was happy to hear that Randy was on his way to a full recovery.

While the girls continued to work on the invitations and announcements, Ted and I started dinner. BBQ'd chicken, rice and salad was on the menu for that night and I knew that the girls would love it.

After dinner Taylor and I headed back to our house. I couldn't wait to marry her and call her my wife. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this excited about something so wonderful. Taylor and I made love as soon as we got home and of course we were both careful not to let anything happen for now.

Over the next few weeks, we were all in wedding planning mode. Ted was able to get passports for the twins and Steph was cleared to travel. Shanna was also cleared to travel and Mark had his passport as well. I still couldn't believe that in just a few short weeks, Taylor and I would be husband and wife.


	21. Chapter 21

Taylor's POV

It was finally the day of our wedding. Everyone who was attending was here and everything was all set for the ceremony and reception. Ava was my Maid of Honor and Tala was my brides maid. My youngest brother, Robert and my sister Rebecca were the ring barer and flower girl. Mom helped them get ready while Ava, Tala and I helped each other.

"So do you know where you are going for the honeymoon?" Ava asked.

"I have no clue. John wants to surprise me." I answered.

"That's so romantic." Tala responded. "I still can't believe that today is your wedding day. Are you nervous at all?"

"Nope. I love John with all my heart and he is the one I want to be with for the rest of our lives." I stated as Ava helped with the veil.

Once we were all ready we headed down to the beach were the ceremony was taking place. The girls and I hid in a tent until it was time for the wedding to take place. While we waited, John, Mark and Uncle Randy took their spots. Once the music started, Tala made her way down first, then Rebecca and Robert, then Ava. While I waited for my turn, Dad walked into the tent.

"Are you ready, princess?" Dad asked.

"Ready as I ever will be." I answered.

"Your mom and I love you very much. And we are very proud of you." Dad stated just as my music began.

Dad and I walked down the aisle and I couldn't help but smile at John. He looked so sexy in his tux and I knew that after today, I would be by his side for the rest of our lives. I couldn't wait to hear the words 'I now pronounce you husband and wife.'

"Dear friends and family, with great affection for Taylor and John we have gathered together to witness and bless their union in marriage. To this sacred moment they bring the fullness of their hearts as a treasure and a gift from God to share with one another. They bring the dreams which bind them together in an eternal commitment. They bring their gifts and talents, their unique personalities and spirits, which God will unite together into one being as they build their life together. We rejoice with them in thankfulness to the Lord for creating this union of hearts, built on friendship, respect and love. Both John and Taylor have written their own vows and may recite them at this time." the pastor stated.

"Taylor, as we stand beside the ocean tide, may our love always be as constant and unchanging as these never-ending waves that pour beneath our feet, flowing endlessly from the depths of the sea; your love

came softly upon my heart, just as the foam comes softly upon the sand, and just as there will never be a morning without the ocean's flow, so there will never be a day without my love for you. I pledge myself to you this day Our love will be as unchanging and dependable as the tide; as these waters nourish the earth and sustain life, may my constant devotion nourish and sustain you until the end of time." John stated as tears came to my eyes.

"John, you are my best friend for life. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you

through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you,

so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. This is my solemn vow." I stated.

"John and Taylor will now exchange rings as a symbol of their love for each other." The pastor continued.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." John stated as he slid the ring on my finger.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." I stated as I slid the ring onto his finger.

"Because Taylor and John have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever." the pastor stated. "John, you may kiss your bride."

John pulled me close to him and lifted my veil and we shared our first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone cheered and I could have sworn I saw my dad wipe a tear from his cheek. Ava handed me my bouquet and John and I walked up the aisle hand in hand and headed into the private tent waiting for us.

Once everyone was at the hotel for the reception, the photographer took our photos down by the wedding site and on the beach. John and I then headed back up to the hotel and waited for someone to announce us into the reception.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Cena?" John asked with a smile.

"I've been ready for a long time, Mr. Cena." I answered with a smile.

"Excuse me, John and Taylor. They are going to announce you in." TJ stated from the doorway.

Once we were announced into the reception, John and I made our way over to our table and took our seats. Drinks were served and soon the speeches started. Mark was the first one up.

"Here is to my friend, John. Today I had the honor to stand beside him on this most important day, as he has so often stood by me in good times and bad. I wish him and his lovely bride nothing but happiness, prosperity, and good health for as long as they shall live." Mark stated. "I rise to offer a toast to the Bride. May this day be the beginning of a new chapter in a love story that will endure forever, and bring joy and happiness to her and her new husband. May she always remember and honor the vows she made today and let them be the strong foundation on which their life together will be built."

Everyone cheered and John and I shared a kiss.

Next up was Ava.

"It can be hard to share your best friend and cousin with someone else, but I have been thrilled to share Tyalor with John. The love you show to each other is inspiring and beautiful and I look forward to seeing it continue to grow. I am honored to be able to raise a toast to my wonderful best friend and her new husband. To Taylor and John!" Ava stated.

Once again everyone cheered and John and I kissed. I knew that the next speech wasn't going to be easy, but I knew that my dad wouldn't let me down.

"I raise my glass and toast my daughter and the man she has chosen to be her life companion. A fathers sometimes doubts this day will ever come, and sometimes he fears it. My daughter is a princess to me, and will always be my little girl. May happiness and joy be with her always. John, you are one of my best friends and now I am honored to call you my son. To Taylor and John, may your marriage be as loving and strong as mine has been for me." Dad stated.

As the reception continued onto the night, we enjoyed great music and wonderful food. Soon it was time for the cake and then the bouquet and garter toss. I made sure to dance with my dad and my father-in-law at least once before the night ended.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time to send the bride and groom off on their honeymoon." the DJ announced.

Everyone tossed rose petels as we walked out of the reception hall. Once we were out of sight, John and I hurried to our room and put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. It didn't take long for John to get out of his tux and he helped me out of my dress. John placed kisses down my neck as he undid my bra and let it fall to the floor. His hands cupped my breasts and gently massaged them as he teased my nipples.

We finally moved over to the bed and John laid me down before removing my panties and his boxers. I couldn't wait for him to be inside of me. John and I made love for the rest of the night. We had agreed that we wouldn't use anymore condoms or birth control as we wanted to start our family as soon as possible.


	22. Chapter 22

John's POV

It was finally the day of our wedding. Everyone who was attending was here and everything was all set for the ceremony and reception. Mark was my Best Man and Randy was my usher. My youngest brother-in-law, Robert and my sister-in-law Rebecca were the ring barer and flower girl. Randy, Mark, Ted, TJ and I were on our way to the wedding site while Taylor was hidden from me.

"So where are you taking her on your honeymoon?" Mark asked.

"A four week tour of Europe." I answered.

"Nice, man." Mark responded. "I still can't believe that today is your wedding day. Are you nervous at all?"

"Nope. I love Taylor with all my heart and she is the one I want to be with for the rest of our lives." I responded as we walked down the path of stairs.

The girls and Taylor hid in a tent until it was time for the wedding to take place. Soon it was time for Mark, Randy and I took our spots, while Ted headed back to see Taylor. Once the music started, Tala made her way down first, then Rebecca and Robert, then Ava. While I waited for my first chance to see Taylor, I looked around and spotted my brothers and their families and my parents. The wedding hadn't even started yet and she was already crying.

"Are you ready?" Mark whispered to me.

"More than ever. Why?" I asked.

"Because here she comes." Mark answered as I looked up.

Ted and Taylor walked down the aisle and I couldn't help but smile. Taylor looked so beautiful in her gown and I knew that after today, I would be by her side for the rest of our lives. I couldn't wait to hear the words 'I now pronounce you husband and wife.'

"Dear friends and family, with great affection for Taylor and John we have gathered together to witness and bless their union in marriage. To this sacred moment they bring the fullness of their hearts as a treasure and a gift from God to share with one another. They bring the dreams which bind them together in an eternal commitment. They bring their gifts and talents, their unique personalities and spirits, which God will unite together into one being as they build their life together. We rejoice with them in thankfulness to the Lord for creating this union of hearts, built on friendship, respect and love. Both John and Taylor have written their own vows and may recite them at this time." the pastor stated.

"Taylor, as we stand beside the ocean tide, may our love always be as constant and unchanging as these never-ending waves that pour beneath our feet, flowing endlessly from the depths of the sea; your love

came softly upon my heart, just as the foam comes softly upon the sand, and just as there will never be a morning without the ocean's flow, so there will never be a day without my love for you. I pledge myself to you this day Our love will be as unchanging and dependable as the tide; as these waters nourish the earth and sustain life, may my constant devotion nourish and sustain you until the end of time." I stated as tears came to her eyes.

"John, you are my best friend for life.I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you

through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you,

so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. This is my solemn vow." Taylor stated.

"John and Taylor will now exchange rings as a symbol of their love for each other." The pastor continued.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." I stated as I slid the ring on her finger.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." Taylor stated as she slid the ring onto my finger.

"Because Taylor and John have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever." the pastor stated. "John, you may kiss your bride."

I pulled her close to me and lifted her veil and we shared our first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone cheered and I could have sworn I saw my Ted wipe a tear from his cheek. Ava handed Taylor her bouquet and we walked up the aisle hand in hand and headed into the private tent waiting for us.

Once everyone was at the hotel for the reception, the photographer took our photos down by the wedding site and on the beach. Taylor and I then headed back up to the hotel and waited for someone to announce us into the reception.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Cena?" I asked with a smile.

"I've been ready for a long time, Mr. Cena." She answered with a smile.

"Excuse me, John and Taylor. They are going to announce you in." TJ stated from the doorway.

Once we were announced into the reception, Taylor and I made our way over to our table and took our seats. Drinks were served and soon the speeches started. Mark was the first one up.

"Here is to my friend, John. Today I had the honor to stand beside him on this most important day, as he has so often stood by me in good times and bad. I wish him and his lovely bride nothing but happiness, prosperity, and good health for as long as they shall live." Mark stated. "I rise to offer a toast to the Bride. May this day be the beginning of a new chapter in a love story that will endure forever, and bring joy and happiness to her and her new husband. May she always remember and honor the vows she made today and let them be the strong foundation on which their life together will be built."

Everyone cheered and Taylor and I shared a kiss. Next up was Ava.

"It can be hard to share your best friend and cousin with someone else, but I have been thrilled to share Taylor with John. The love you show to each other is inspiring and beautiful and I look forward to seeing it continue to grow. I am honored to be able to raise a toast to my wonderful best friend and her new husband. To Taylor and John!" Ava stated.

Once again everyone cheered and Taylor and I kissed. I knew that the next speech wasn't going to be easyfor Ted, but I knew that he was proud of Taylor and he was happy that we were happy together.

"I raise my glass and toast my daughter and the man she has chosen to be her life companion. A fathers sometimes doubts this day will ever come, and sometimes he fears it. My daughter is a princess to me, and will always be my little girl. May happiness and joy be with her always. John, you are one of my best friends and now I am honored to call you my son. To Taylor and John, may your marriage be as loving and strong as mine has been for me." Ted stated.

As the reception continued onto the night, we enjoyed great music and wonderful food. Soon it was time for the cake and then the bouquet and garter toss. Taylor made sure to dance with my dad and my father-in-law at least once before the night ended.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time to send the bride and groom off on their honeymoon." the DJ announced.

Everyone tossed rose petals as we walked out of the reception hall. Once we were out of sight, Taylor and I hurried to our room and put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. It didn't take long for me to get out of my tux and I helped her out of her dress. I placed kisses down her neck as I undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. I cupped her breasts and gently massaged them as I teased her nipples.

We finally moved over to the bed and I laid her down before removing her panties and my boxers. I couldn't wait to feel myself inside of her. This was going to be the first time that Taylor and I wouldn't use anything to prevent her from getting pregnant. We had agreed that we wouldn't use anymore condoms or birth control after we were married as we wanted to start our family as soon as possible. Taylor and I made love for the rest of the night.


	23. Chapter 23

Stephanie's POV

I still couldn't believe that today was my oldest daughter's wedding. We were all in Montego Bay, Jamaica and everything was all set for the ceremony and reception. Taylor and the girls were getting dressed and I was helping the twins get ready. Ted was off making sure that John, Mark and Randy weren't getting into trouble.

Once everyone was ready, we made our way down to the wedding site and TJ helped me to my seat. And then took his seat. As the ceremony started, I couldn't help but watch my nieces and children walk down the aisle. Once it was Taylor's turn, I smiled and fought back tears. As soon as Ted had walked Taylor to down to John, he joined me by my side.

I couldn't help but tear up as they recited their vows to each other. I was very proud of both of them. After they were pronounced husband and wife, they shared their first kiss and then headed to the private tent while everyone else headed to the reception. While we waited in the reception hall, Ted got me some water and crackers as I wasn't feeling that great.

"Are you feeling any better, baby?" Ted asked.

"A little. The water and crackers are helping. Thank you." I answered.

"You're welcome." Ted responded just as the DJ announced Tay and John into the reception.

The speeches were perfect and the food was delicious. John and Taylor were all smiles all night long. After the tossing of the bouquet and garter, John and Taylor were off for their wedding night and honeymoon. TJ took the twins up to their room, while we said good night to everyone and headed to our room. I could hear Mark and Ava talking about John and Taylor as they were right in front of us.

"I'll bet you anything that they come back from their honeymoon pregnant." Mark stated.

"I can agree with that one. Tay told me that they didn't want to wait to start their family given John's age." Ava responded.

I just shook my head. In my heart I knew that they were right. But in my head, I hoped that they would wait a a few months. Either way I would be happy for them and for us. I crashed as soon as we got to our room. The last thing I remember was Ted wrapping his arms around me and kissing my stomach.

Ted's POV

I still couldn't believe that today was my Princess's wedding day. We were all in Montego Bay, Jamaica and everything was all set for the ceremony and reception. Taylor and the girls were getting dressed and Steph was helping the twins get ready. I was off making sure that John, Mark and Randy weren't getting into trouble.

Once everyone was ready, we made our way down to the wedding site and TJ helped Steph to her seat. And then took his seat. I headed over to the tent where Taylor was patiently waiting for her turn.

"Are you ready, princess?" I asked.

"Ready as I ever will be." Tay answered.

"Your mom and I love you very much. And we are very proud of you." I stated as the wedding march started to play.

Tay and I walked down the aisle and I couldn't help but glance over at my wife. I still remember our wedding day and how beautiful she looked then and the fact that she is even more beautiful now. Once I handed Tay to John, I took my place next to Steph.

I couldn't help but tear up as they recited their vows to each other. I was very proud of both of them. After they were pronounced husband and wife, they shared their first kiss and then headed to the private tent while everyone else headed to the reception. While we waited in the reception hall, I got Steph some water and crackers as she wasn't feeling that great.

"Are you feeling any better, baby?" I asked.

"A little. The water and crackers are helping. Thank you." Steph answered.

"You're welcome." I responded just as the DJ announced Tay and John into the reception.

Mark and Ava gave their speeches first and then it was my turn. Their speeches were perfect and I just hoped that I wouldn't start tearing up as I gave mine.

"I raise my glass and toast my daughter and the man she has chosen to be her life companion. A fathers sometimes doubts this day will ever come, and sometimes he fears it. My daughter is a princess to me, and will always be my little girl. May happiness and joy be with her always. John, you are one of my best friends and now I am honored to call you my son. To Taylor and John, may your marriage be as loving and strong as mine has been for me." I stated.

As the reception continued onto the night, we enjoyed great music and wonderful food. Soon it was time for the cake and then the bouquet and garter toss. The food was delicious. John and Taylor were all smiles all night long.

After the tossing of the bouquet and garter, John and Taylor were off for their honeymoon. TJ took the twins up to their room, while we said good night to everyone and headed to our room. We could hear Mark and Ava talking about John and Taylor as they were right in front of us.

"I'll bet you anything that they come back from their honeymoon pregnant." Mark stated.

"I can agree with that one. Tay told me that they didn't want to wait to start their family given John's age." Ava responded.

I just shook my head. I really didn't want to hear what I had just heard, but I knew in my heart that it wasn't my decision as to when they started their family. I just wanted them to be happy.

Steph crashed as soon as we got to our room. Once I was ready for bed, I curled up next to her and before falling asleep, I placed a kiss on her stomach and wrapped my arms around her.


	24. Chapter 24

Ava's POV

Mark and I have set a wedding date for October 14, 2022 and I can't wait to become Mrs Mark Jindrak and have his baby. We have picked Key West Florida and I can't wait. We decied to get married before I was showing and I am now almost in my 14 week and our wedding is two weeks away. I am also so happy that Tay and John are flying back in two days before the wedding.

Mom and dad have been very helpful in getting things ready and helping with everything. Mom and I had gone dress shopping and I found the perfect dress and I can't wait to see the look on Mark's face. I had Tay being my matron of honor and John is Mark's best man and both Matt and Tala are standing up with us as well.

Mark and I are actually flying out the week before the wedding for a small vacay from it all and I was getting ready to head to the doctor and I as happy that he was going with me as I still needed to be cleared so we could head on our honeymoon. Mark had surprised me last night with tickets to Fiji and Bora Bora and I couldn't wait. We were due back home right before Thanksgiving.

"Mark hurry up honey we have to leave in 10 minutes then head to mom and dad's before we leave for Key West honey" I yelled up the stairs

"Hang on hon do you know where I put my belt?"Mark asked as he walked down the stairs and I just started to laugh as usual the man forgot that his belt was throught the hoops of his jeans.

"Um babe look on your jeans" I told him and he just shook his head and kissed me quickly and we headed out the door. I was now being helped into his car and we headed to the doctor's office

After getting checked in and now waiting on Ambyr who has been my doctor so far we were finally called back and my vitals were taken and then we were now waiting again.

"Hey Ava hi Mark how are you feeling sweetie?" Ambyr asked as she finally walked through the door

"Good just a little worn down and I want to make sure I am cleared for our honeymoon as we are headed to Fiji and Bora Bora I can't wait" I told her as she motioned for sit up on the table

"Thats sweet. I think you will be just fine hon to travel and all. I want to listen then draw some blood and then you will be set to go and I will see you again in two weeks for the wedding sweetie. I am so happy for you and Mark." Ambyr said as she helped me lay back on the table and listened to the baby who was nice and content. "If you need anything hon I am only a phone call away and don't bother to call the office just call my cell honey. love you and see the two of you in Key West"

We headed down to the lab to have some blood drawn and then headed to grab lunch. I was happy that I was now cleared and couldn't wait to be married.

Mark's POV

I was upstairs doing my hair knowing that my soon to be bride is ready to go and waiting on me as usual I am never on time. But I still had to find my damn belt didn't know where it was at the moment and I had been looking all over for it.

"Mark hurry up honey we have to leave in 10 minutes then head to mom and dad's before we leave for Key West honey" Ava yelled up the stairs

"Hang on hon do you know where I put my belt?"I asked as I walked down the stairs and Avajust started to laugh at me

"Um babe look on your jeans" Ava told me I had it on through the belt loops and completely lost my mind for a minute. Ava was still giggling as we made our way out of the house. After getting checked into the doctor's office and now waititng for our name to be called I was texting back and forth with Ted

**Ted:** Hey man hows it going how did ava like the honeymoon?

**Mark:** Good she loved it...we are at Ambyr's for her appt. I can't wait till the baby is here

**Ted:** I bet. I know that both Shan and Steph are also ready for their little ones to be here I bet you are ready too.

**Mark**: Yes I am. was it like this for you and Steph. I would ask randy but i am scared he would take my head off

**Ted:** LMAO he would

**Mark:** I know...hey gotta go we just got called back

After getting called back Ambyr finally came in and after talking with Ava for a few she was cleared to travel it was nice to hear the baby's heartbeat that is so steady and strong it almost brings tears to my eyes.

No One's POV

Mark and Ava were headed to go to her parents for lunch and then hang out there for a bit, before having to leave in the morning for Key West.

After arriving at Shanna and Randy's they walk in to hear Randy complaining about his knee that was hurting and Shanna trying to help him out and all Marcus was running around having fun with Kendall.

"Hey mom. Whats going on?" Ava asked

"Nothing much sweetie how was your apptiontment?" Shanna asked

"Good we are cleared for Fiji and Bora Bora" Ava said while she hugged her mom then her dad


	25. Chapter 25

We want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story sorry for not updating but we both have been pretty busy and all. Thanks again for reading a new chapter will be up soon…

Kinley Orton and Krista Hardy


	26. Chapter 26

Ava's POV

The Wedding

I was slowly waking up, when I felt some soft lips come in contact with my forehead and smiled at the tiny fact that Mark spent the night with his arms wrapped around me last night. We were both waking up and I was loved being in the arms of the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

"Good Morning Mrs Jindrak" Mark whispered

"Good morning to you as well Mr. Jindrak" I whispered back and smiled at Mark who held me close

"Not yet" moaned Tay and John who spent the night or passed out in our suite last night

"Well almost Mr and Mrs Cena" I said and rolled to sit up and then threw a pillow at Tay, "Wake up we have to be downstairs in 40 minutes for breakfast with the fam"

"Its way too early Ava gee I didn't get much sleep" Tay said while sitting up from the couch where she and John had been sleeping "Come on sweetie wake up we need to get cleaned up"

It didn't take long as those two were now gone and I was getting up and started to go through my clothes to wear today, after finding my undies, bra, yoga pants, a tank and my new hoodie that Tay had gotten me a few days ago that said "Mrs Jindrak" on the back of it. I looked at Mark who was standing up as well and streching he looked so sexy I wanted to take him now but had to hold off on that. "Baby join me in the shower please" I asked

"Sure thing babe" Mark stated as he picked me up and carried me into the shower

After our joint shower I pulled my hair back and started to laugh at Mark who pulled his trademark bandana on his head and his glasses as he normally wore contacts "What is so funny sexy?" Mark questioned

"You hon wearing your glasses" I stated and hugged him

"Well I want to give my eyes a break hon as I will be in them for the rest of the day honey" Mark stated "Are you ready to head down?" I could only nod my head yes as we headed out.

We were walking by mom and dad's room and I could hear them laughing at either Marcus or Kendall and then all of a sudden their room door opens and Kendall came flying out of the room at a full run and dad was chasing him "Mark I need your help" Dad yelled and both dad and Mark were now chasing after my brother and I just smiled.

"Hey mom whats going on?" I asked

"Oh Marcus and Kendall decided it would be funny as hell to wake up your dad with ice and freezing cold water" mom told me and I just laughed and picked my little brother and the three of us walked down to eat breakfast and I started to laugh as my dad and Mark had Kendall over the pool getting ready to throw Kendall in the water but he was pleadding with both of them not to do it as he was blaming our little brother for the idea and my dad finally put him down and he sat down by mom and attached himself to her knowing with mom being pregnant that dad wouldn't touch her.

"Good morining sweetie how are you this morning?" Dad asked as he sat down by me and kissed my forehead

"Good so far, not feeling sick so that a good thing" I stated the last few weeks haven't been the best since the wedding of Tay and John I had been sick more and more each morning and each time I was sick Mark was right there by my side "I can't wait till our honeymoon daddy as we are going to Fiji and Bora Bora for three weeks"

After a wonderful breakfast Mark had me wrapped up in his arms as I was waiting on Tay and my mom as Aunt Steph Tala along with Aunt Ambyr were with me as well.

"I'm going to miss you baby, but have fun at the spa and I can't wait to see you sweetie" Mark told me and then pulled me in for a sweet tender kiss

"I will miss you as well. Dont' get into any trouble, I don't have that much cash on me to bail you along with John out of jail honey...sorry baby but the two of you always cause trouble" I told Mark while trying not to giggle

"I know baby but your dad will make sure I don't get into trouble or John and I think that Ted is going to join us baby" Mark told me "I love you sweetie"

"I love you as well but we need to go" I told Mark as Tay walked up with my mom and the car pulled up to take us to the spa to relax before the wedding.

After arriving back the hotel so we could get ready for pictures we had our hair done up and in curls for me and Tay had her hair down along with Tala and as we were pulling back up to the hotel Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Paul along with Vince and Linda were pulling up and Stephanie pulled me in for a hug and handed me a giftbag and I peeked inside and saw a few nighties and some lotions and told her thanks and she handed a bags to Tay and Tala as well and we all said thanks and Uncle Paul spoke up and made it known that he had nothing to do with the gifts and we all rolled our eyes and laughed at him.

Soon it was time to get dressed and I was finally slipping into my dress with the help of Tay and Tala ad I have to say I am glad that it still fits as our little one is starting to make its presense known. There was a knock on the door and Tay jumped up to answer it and it was John who had a gift for me and kissed his wife quickly and took off again after getting the gift for Mark.

"So whats in the bag?" Tala asked as I sat down to open the bag

"My dearest Ava-

I can't wait to finally call you Mrs Jindrak. I have waited my whole life for this day you complete me Ava I love you

Always yours

Mark"

I opened the black blox and inside was another note asking me to wear this today and I removed the necklace as it was a three stone pendant and I was in awe over what Mark got me and near tears.

Soon it was time for pictures and also the first time Mark had seen my dress. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he shocked and happy as well.

"Wowza honey you look amazing" Mark stated

"Well you look amazing in your tux baby" I told him

After pictures we went in several different directions I was in a room with my dad as my mom was being taken to her seat by Kendall.

"You ready hon?" Dad asked me

"Yes I am daddy" I stated

"So you know I am very proud of you and to walk you down to Mark honey. Your mom and I love you very much" Daddy told me and already head tears in his eyes "and we are so proud of you"

"I love you too daddy" I stated

Soon it was time to walk down and for my dad to hand me over to Mark the man of my dreams.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Pastor Pool asked

"Her mother and I" Dad responed then kissed my forehead and told me he loved me then handed me over to Mark. Tay took my flowers as Mark and I held hands and stared into each others eyes...I have no clue to what the pastor was saying I was wrapped up in Mark's eyes and his smile...the next thing that I can remember besides saying my vows is the pastor pronouncing us as husband and wife and that Mark could kiss his bride...


	27. Chapter 27

Ted's POV

It had been 6 weeks since Tay and John's wedding and only 2 weeks since Ava and Mark's. I still couldn't believe that my oldest daughter and niece were both married. We were two weeks away from Thanksgiving at my parents house and Steph was just looking forwards to a day where she didn't have to do anything.

Steph and I had decided on a name for our daughter and couldn't wait to meet her. Her due date was still at the beginning of January, but we had a feeling she would be born before the end of the year. As Thanksgiving approached I could tell that the baby had moved down quite a bit and so could Steph.

Thanksgiving morning was hectic. TJ helped get the kids in the car while I helped Steph. I drove us over to Bob and Elaine's house and almost everyone else was already there.

"Hi mom!" Tay stated as we walked in the door.

"Hi honey, hi John." Steph responded as she sat down on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Exhausted and ready for this baby to come." Steph answered. "How are you two doing?"

"Good." John and Tay both answered leaving us to suspect that something was going on.

"That's good." Steph responded.

As the day went on, John and Tay were inseperable. Had it not been for them already being married, I would have thought something else. But yet I still had this feeling that something was about to be announced by someone. Evan and Ambyr were sitting with us in the livingroom and I could tell something was wrong.

"Ambyr what's wrong?" I asked.

"Tala and Matt eloped 6 weeks ago while we were all in Jamaica for Tay and John's wedding." Ambyr answered.

"They did what?" Ted asked.

"They eloped. And as of the first of the year, they are moving back to Cameron, North Carolina." Evan answered.

"Oh wow. I never expected something like that." I responded.

"Yeah. I can't blame them though. They do love each other and well this is going to be his only chance to have a family." Ambyr stated.

As the day went on, John and Tay were inseperable. Had it not been for them already being married, we would have thought something else. But yet I still had this feeling that something was about to be announced by someone. Evan and Ambyr were sitting with us in the livingroom and i could tell

something was wrong.

"Ambyr what's wrong?" Steph asked.

"Tala and Matt eloped 6 weeks ago while we were all in Jamaica for Tay and John's wedding." Ambyr answered.

"They did what?" I asked.

"They eloped. And as of the first of the year, they are moving back to Cameron, North Carolina." Evan answered.

"Oh wow. I never expected something like that." Steph responded.

"Yeah. I can't blame them though. They do love each other and well this is going to be his only chance to have a family." Ambyr stated.

As the day went on, the guys gathered to watch football while the girls talked. John was one of the only

guys not watching football with us. I noticed that he was attending to Tay a lot more than usual and I'm sure that Steph saw it too.

Soon it was time to eat and we all gathered in the formal dinning room, while the younger kids ate in the kitchen. As we were all eating, John and Tay kept whispering back and forth. I was starting to get annoyed by it, but since it wasn't my house, I kept my mouth shut.

"Taylor, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the family?" Bob asked.

"Ummm. Not right now." Taylor answered.

"Then stop whispering." Bob responded.

"Sorry Grandpa." Taylor stated with a smile.

After dinner was over with, Taylor, Tala, Ava, John, Matt and Mark helped with the dishes while Randy and I helped pass out dessert. While we were sitting in the dinning room enjoying coffee and pie, Tay and John walked in and looked like they had something to say.

"i know that everyone has been wondering as to why John and i have been acting the way we have." Tay started to tell us.

"Yes, we have. Why?" I asked.

"John and i just found out that we are 8 weeks pregnant." Tay finished her announcement.

"You're what?" I asked acting like I didn't hear her.

"Your daughter just announced that she is 8 weeks pregnant." Steph responded as she smacked my arm.

"Congrats Cuz!" Ava stated as she hugged Tay.

"Mom, Dad, aren't you going to say anything?" Tay asked.

"Congratulations!" Steph stated.

Once dinner was over with, Steph, the kids and I headed home for the night. TJ and I got the twins settled down and in bed while Steph took a shower and laid on our bed. I was glad that this would be our last pregnancy. While I was locking up, I thought about Tay and John's announcement, and it finally hit me, I was going to be a grandfather.

The following week, Steph and I were sitting in the exam room waiting for our weekly appointment for the baby. Ambyr was running a little behind that morning and so it was just Steph and I in the room for a little while. Once Ambyr came in she washed her hands and flipped through her chart.

"How have you been?" Ambyr asked.

"Tired." Steph answered.

"Is the baby still as active as last week?" Ambyr asked.

"Actually no. She seems to have slowed down on her movement." Steph answered.

"Ok. Let's measure you and then i want you to go to L&D Observation and do a kick count on the monitors." Ambyr stated as she measured my stomach.

Steph and I headed to labor and delivery and she was put on a 20 minute monitor. After 20 minutes, Ambyr came back up and she didn't like what she saw. So she ordered another round of being monitored, but this time for 1 ½ hours.

After being moved to another bed across the large room, Steph was hooked back up to the monitors. 20 minutes passed and before long there was a team of doctors in our little curtianed area. One flattened the bed, one put oxygen on Steph and another stuck her with an IV.

"What's going on?" I asked in a panic.

"The baby's heart rate dropped below 70 BPM. We have your wife on oxygen and fluids. And it looks like the heart rate is coming back up." a doctor answered. "But to be safe, we are going to move you into a private room."

Once we were in the private room, Ambyr came in and she didn't look to pleased. Both Steph and I worried about the baby and I was worried about her. Ambyr pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down.

"I spoke with the NiCU and high risk doctors and we all believe that it would be better for the baby to be outside of you. Now you have two options, one is you stay in the hospital until the 20th and we induce you then, or we induce you now." Ambyr told us.

"I think that inducing now would be our option." Steph responded.

"Ok. I will order the pitocin and get everything set up for you." Ambyr stated.

An hour later, Steph was on pitocin and the contractions were starting. I headed out to call everyone and let them know that we were going to have the baby. Tay and John were staying at our house with the twins and TJ. I told everyone not to come to the hospital tonight, that more than likely we would be

released tomorrow and everyone could come over and see the baby and Steph.

As the hours passed Steph's labor progressed rapidly. It was now about 2pm and She wanted the epidural. Once it was in, Ambyr broke her water and the contractions got progressivly worse. A team of nurses came in and got everything ready to deliver our daughter.

"Ted, I need to push." Steph stated through a contraction.

"Ok. I'll get Ambyr." I stated as I left the room. "My wife wants to push."

"Ok. I will page Dr. Bourne." a nurse stated.

"Let's see where you are." Ambyr stated as she checked my progress. "Ok. You are fully dialated and effaced. Let's deliever this baby."

Once Steph was in position to deliver, I stood on her right side and helped her push with each contraction. Soon, Ambyr was telling us that only one more push and our daughter would be here. Steph pushed as hard as she could and soon the room was filled with the soft cries of our newborn daughter. After being cleaned up and weighed, a nurse brough her over to us and placed her in Steph's arms.

"Happy Birthday, Alexandra Elaine DiBiase." Steph stated.

"Congratulations. She is perfect. 6lbs and 12 ozs. 19 inches long." Ambyr told us.

Once Steph and I were alone in the room with our daughter, we made all the phone calls to our families. We couldn't wait to bring her home to meet her brothers and sisters. I couldn't stop smiling if I wanted to.


	28. Chapter 28

Ted's POV

It had been 6 weeks since Tay and John's wedding and only 2 weeks since Ava and Mark's. I still couldn't believe that my oldest daughter and niece were both married. We were two weeks away from Thanksgiving at my parents house and Steph was just looking forwards to a day where she didn't have to do anything.

Steph and I had decided on a name for our daughter and couldn't wait to meet her. Her due date was still at the beginning of January, but we had a feeling she would be born before the end of the year. As Thanksgiving approached I could tell that the baby had moved down quite a bit and so could Steph.

Thanksgiving morning was hectic. TJ helped get the kids in the car while I helped Steph. I drove us over to Bob and Elaine's house and almost everyone else was already there.

"Hi mom!" Tay stated as we walked in the door.

"Hi honey, hi John." Steph responded as she sat down on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Exhausted and ready for this baby to come." Steph answered. "How are you two doing?"

"Good." John and Tay both answered leaving us to suspect that something was going on.

"That's good." Steph responded.

As the day went on, John and Tay were inseperable. Had it not been for them already being married, I would have thought something else. But yet I still had this feeling that something was about to be announced by someone. Evan and Ambyr were sitting with us in the livingroom and I could tell something was wrong.

"Ambyr what's wrong?" I asked.

"Tala and Matt eloped 6 weeks ago while we were all in Jamaica for Tay and John's wedding." Ambyr answered.

"They did what?" Ted asked.

"They eloped. And as of the first of the year, they are moving back to Cameron, North Carolina." Evan answered.

"Oh wow. I never expected something like that." I responded.

"Yeah. I can't blame them though. They do love each other and well this is going to be his only chance to have a family." Ambyr stated.

As the day went on, John and Tay were inseperable. Had it not been for them already being married, we would have thought something else. But yet I still had this feeling that something was about to be announced by someone. Evan and Ambyr were sitting with us in the livingroom and i could tell

something was wrong.

"Ambyr what's wrong?" Steph asked.

"Tala and Matt eloped 6 weeks ago while we were all in Jamaica for Tay and John's wedding." Ambyr answered.

"They did what?" I asked.

"They eloped. And as of the first of the year, they are moving back to Cameron, North Carolina." Evan answered.

"Oh wow. I never expected something like that." Steph responded.

"Yeah. I can't blame them though. They do love each other and well this is going to be his only chance to have a family." Ambyr stated.

As the day went on, the guys gathered to watch football while the girls talked. John was one of the only

guys not watching football with us. I noticed that he was attending to Tay a lot more than usual and I'm sure that Steph saw it too.

Soon it was time to eat and we all gathered in the formal dinning room, while the younger kids ate in the kitchen. As we were all eating, John and Tay kept whispering back and forth. I was starting to get annoyed by it, but since it wasn't my house, I kept my mouth shut.

"Taylor, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the family?" Bob asked.

"Ummm. Not right now." Taylor answered.

"Then stop whispering." Bob responded.

"Sorry Grandpa." Taylor stated with a smile.

After dinner was over with, Taylor, Tala, Ava, John, Matt and Mark helped with the dishes while Randy and I helped pass out dessert. While we were sitting in the dinning room enjoying coffee and pie, Tay and John walked in and looked like they had something to say.

"i know that everyone has been wondering as to why John and i have been acting the way we have." Tay started to tell us.

"Yes, we have. Why?" I asked.

"John and i just found out that we are 8 weeks pregnant." Tay finished her announcement.

"You're what?" I asked acting like I didn't hear her.

"Your daughter just announced that she is 8 weeks pregnant." Steph responded as she smacked my arm.

"Congrats Cuz!" Ava stated as she hugged Tay.

"Mom, Dad, aren't you going to say anything?" Tay asked.

"Congratulations!" Steph stated.

Once dinner was over with, Steph, the kids and I headed home for the night. TJ and I got the twins settled down and in bed while Steph took a shower and laid on our bed. I was glad that this would be our last pregnancy. While I was locking up, I thought about Tay and John's announcement, and it finally hit me, I was going to be a grandfather.

The following week, Steph and I were sitting in the exam room waiting for our weekly appointment for the baby. Ambyr was running a little behind that morning and so it was just Steph and I in the room for a little while. Once Ambyr came in she washed her hands and flipped through her chart.

"How have you been?" Ambyr asked.

"Tired." Steph answered.

"Is the baby still as active as last week?" Ambyr asked.

"Actually no. She seems to have slowed down on her movement." Steph answered.

"Ok. Let's measure you and then i want you to go to L&D Observation and do a kick count on the monitors." Ambyr stated as she measured my stomach.

Steph and I headed to labor and delivery and she was put on a 20 minute monitor. After 20 minutes, Ambyr came back up and she didn't like what she saw. So she ordered another round of being monitored, but this time for 1 ½ hours.

After being moved to another bed across the large room, Steph was hooked back up to the monitors. 20 minutes passed and before long there was a team of doctors in our little curtianed area. One flattened the bed, one put oxygen on Steph and another stuck her with an IV.

"What's going on?" I asked in a panic.

"The baby's heart rate dropped below 70 BPM. We have your wife on oxygen and fluids. And it looks like the heart rate is coming back up." a doctor answered. "But to be safe, we are going to move you into a private room."

Once we were in the private room, Ambyr came in and she didn't look to pleased. Both Steph and I worried about the baby and I was worried about her. Ambyr pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down.

"I spoke with the NiCU and high risk doctors and we all believe that it would be better for the baby to be outside of you. Now you have two options, one is you stay in the hospital until the 20th and we induce you then, or we induce you now." Ambyr told us.

"I think that inducing now would be our option." Steph responded.

"Ok. I will order the pitocin and get everything set up for you." Ambyr stated.

An hour later, Steph was on pitocin and the contractions were starting. I headed out to call everyone and let them know that we were going to have the baby. Tay and John were staying at our house with the twins and TJ. I told everyone not to come to the hospital tonight, that more than likely we would be

released tomorrow and everyone could come over and see the baby and Steph.

As the hours passed Steph's labor progressed rapidly. It was now about 2pm and She wanted the epidural. Once it was in, Ambyr broke her water and the contractions got progressivly worse. A team of nurses came in and got everything ready to deliver our daughter.

"Ted, I need to push." Steph stated through a contraction.

"Ok. I'll get Ambyr." I stated as I left the room. "My wife wants to push."

"Ok. I will page Dr. Bourne." a nurse stated.

"Let's see where you are." Ambyr stated as she checked my progress. "Ok. You are fully dialated and effaced. Let's deliever this baby."

Once Steph was in position to deliver, I stood on her right side and helped her push with each contraction. Soon, Ambyr was telling us that only one more push and our daughter would be here. Steph pushed as hard as she could and soon the room was filled with the soft cries of our newborn daughter. After being cleaned up and weighed, a nurse brough her over to us and placed her in Steph's arms.

"Happy Birthday, Alexandra Elaine DiBiase." Steph stated.

"Congratulations. She is perfect. 6lbs and 12 ozs. 19 inches long." Ambyr told us.

Once Steph and I were alone in the room with our daughter, we made all the phone calls to our families. We couldn't wait to bring her home to meet her brothers and sisters. I couldn't stop smiling if I wanted to.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanksgiving was finally here and both Shanna and Randy were happy that everything was going smoothly for the day. Shanna was looking forward to the day of nothing besides being with family. The entire Orton, DiBiase and Bourne families were going to be at Bob and Elaines house for the day and both Ava and Mark along with Tay and John were back from trips and being on the road. Ava was glowing in her pregnancy and they couldn't wait to find out what they were having.

Randy was up before Shanna was and just stepped out of the shower when he heard Mark wake up and started to fuss and before he could even slip on his shorts he could hear Shanna talking to him and helping him get ready for the day and by the time he made it downstairs they were down in the kitchen working on breakfast or at least Shanna was.

"Morning baby" Randy stated as he pulled his wife in for a hug

"Morning to you as well...how was your shower?" Shanna asked

"Good and refreshing for once" Randy stated

"Funny...you always say that honey...we haven't shared a shower in a few days baby" Shanna told him with a smile. "Would you mind staying down here so I can get cleaned up?"

"Go for it hon what time do we need to be at mom and dads?" Randy asked

"Not till 11 honey its only 8am we have time" Shanna stated as she headed up the stairs slowly

Shanna was just stepping out of the shower when she felt some contractions and sat down on their bed and timed them...they weren't close together or anything and went on about her way getting dressed for the day. While she was getting dresses Ava called and asked what they needed to bring for lunch and Shanna told her to call her Grandma that she had no clue to anything as she had been told not to be stepping foot in the kitchen what so ever.

The time had come for the Orton family to head out and to Bob and Elaines for the rest of the day as Randy helped Mark into his carset and then helped Shanna to the car. After arriving Mark jumped out of his carseat and into the arms of his grandpa who was pulling up behind him and welcomed the little one into his arms.

"Randy hows Shanna feeling?" Diane asked

"Good for now. I know just from being up she is worn out. I have told her to not lift a finger today and let me and everyone else help her but she wont listen" Randy stated

"I have listened today honey I promise I wont do much gee" Shanna stated as Randy helped her out of the car "Love you too"

"Shan is it okay if we take Mark for the weekend so you can rest and I promise I will not spoil him too badly" Diane stated

"Thats fine mom...would you mind keeping him till Tuesday afternoon till after my appointment with Ambyr?" Shanna asked as they walked up porch

"Thats fine honey how are you feeling?" Diane asked again

"Good mom just really worn out been having some contractions nothing major though" Shanna stated

After finally making it to the house both Stephanie and Ted were there with the younger ones who were playing away with Mark and John and Shanna couldn't help but laugh as she watched her youngest with both of the guys they were so good with the little ones.

As the day went on come to find out that Tala and Matt had gotten married the day after John and Tay's wedding and also to find out that Tay and John were 8 weeks pregnant.

That night after heading home Shanna couldn't wait to lay down in bed with Randy's arms around her. Mom and dad followed them home as Shanna got Mark's bag ready Randy put his carseat in dad's car and helped him get settled and it was now just Randy and Shanna for the night as Kendall stayed with Randy's parents and would probably stay there for the weekend.

Tuesday Morning

Shanna was up before Randy and was just stepping out of the shower when Randy woke up and smiled at his wife as he stood in the doorway of their bathroom and just drank in the sight of his wife.

"What honey?" Shanna asked

"Nothing baby just you look so sexy" Randy stated as he walked over to her and kissed his wife onthe lips then stepped into the shower.

Shanna's appointment with Ambyr went good but now Shanna was on bedrest due to the fact that she was already dilated to a 7 and 85% effaced and could deliver anytime soon.

This also didn't help Shanna's mood as she was more than ready to have this baby and have her body back. After getting home and making the arrangements for Mark to stay at Shanna's parents for the next few days then over at Randy's parents they got the news that they had a new neice. Alexandra made her debut 6 weeks early. Both Randy and Shanna couldn't wait to meet and hold their new niece...

After a restless night Shanna was up before Randy was again and was in the bathroom when she felt her water break and a strong contraction

"Randy" Shanna stated after the contraction was over

"What baby?" Randy questioned as he was getting out of bed

"My water broke call Ambyr please" Shanna told him while she was gripped the counter tightly

"She will meet us there hon lets get you in the car" Randy stated as he helped Shanna downstairs and into the car and they took off for the hospital

After getting checked in Shanna's water had broken and she was now complete and ready to deliver. Ambyr was walking into her room and instructed her nurses to help push and get things ready to deliver and told Shanna to push if she felt the need...

About an hour after getting to the hospital they were now holding their daughter Ayna Elizabeth Orton in their arms. Ayna weighed 5 lbs and 10 oz and 20 inches long and perfect.


	30. Chapter 30

The months were slowly passing and Ava was now in her 25 week in her pregnancy and was glowing and she was now up and getting ready to get into the shower when she felt her husband's arms go around her and pulling her into the shower with him.

"Good morning babe" Ava said as she rested her head against her husband's chest

"Morning to you as well baby how are you feeling?" Mark asked her while he rubbed his hands up and down her back

"Good honey the baby moved most of the night so I will have to try and take a nap this afternoon after our doctor's appointment" Ava responed as she began to wash her hair

"What time it your appointment honey?" Mark asked

" At 11 hon we have plently of time...dont worry I know you love being late...but not this time we also have a sono this morning as we can find out what we are haivng" Ava stated as she let her hands wonder down Mark's body

"Now baby if you want to be on time to your...baby...we wont be on time..." Mark warned

"Ugh you are no fun...after my appointment you are mine then"Ava stated as she turned the water off and Mark grabbed a towel to wrap around her body and then his own

"We can have all the fun we want after our appointment baby I love you" Mark stated

"I love you too and good...because I want you honey" Ava told him and then kissed Mark on the lips

As the morning passed it found the two of them sitting down in the doctor's office when the door opened and in walked Shanna and Randy as Shanna walked to check in Randy and the baby came over to sit down with Ava and Mark

"Hey daddy what are you guys doing here?" Ava asked her dad as she took her sister from her dad

"Well your mom has a 6 week check honey how are you feeling?" Randy questioned

"Good we are going to try to find out what we are having I am hoping for a girl" Ava stated as she held and smiled down at Ayna "I love you sweeite"

"Hey you two how are you feeling?" Shanna asked as she sat down next to Mark

"Good mom how are you feeling?" Ava asked

"Tired your sister decided that she didn't want to sleep last night so pretty worn out" Shanna told her "Get ready for sleepless nights"

"Shan you have to keep in mind Ava was a good baby and slept through the night after she was 6 weeks old honey" Randy stated

"I know hon but then there was Kendall who was colic and Marcus who was fussy and now Ayna who doesn't think that any of us should sleep" Shanna told him "I hope yours doesn't decided to do that as well honey"

"Me too...I can't belive that Ayna is 6 weeks old she is so tiny still" Mark stated " And so cute"

"That she is dont' get me wrong she is a good baby but last night was hell. She finally went to sleep against Randy's chest at 4 am" Shanna told them as Ava passed Ayna to Mark so he could hold her

"Thats good. Ava hon you are being called. We will call you when we are done if the two of you can have supper tonight so we can let everyone know what we are having" Mark stated

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. Love you guys see ya tonight" Shanna stated as she took the baby back from Mark

Once Ava was settled into a room with Mark by her side they were talking while waiting on the sono tech to come in and get started as they were waiting the baby started to kick and move and Ava thought she was feeling the baby move more and kick more. Ava was about to speak up and say something to Mark when the sono tech walked in.

"Hi Ava I am Tracy and I am doing your sono honey lets get started your in your 25th week right?" Tracy asked

"Yes I am" Ava answered

The sono was now underway and the baby was doing fine and as the tech was taking measurements and looked at the computer screen she noticed there was more than one baby.

"Ava has Dr Bourne mentioned twins to you at all?" Tracy asked

"Nope but there are twins on my side of the family and my husband is a twin why?" Ava asked

"Well you wont belive this but you are carrying twins honey" Tracy stated and picked up the phone to call Dr Bourne in so she could see the second baby as well. Once Dr Bourne was in the room she gave Ava a quick hug and smiled at Mark and looked at the computer screen and the tech was right Ava was pregnant with twins.

"Well Ava congrats honey you are having twins" Ambyr stated

"Are you sure Aunt Ambyr?" Ava asked

"Yes I am honey look here" Amybr stated and showed Mark and Ava the computer screen and sure enough twins. "Do you want to know what you two are having?"

"Yes we do Amybr" Mark said

"Well pick out blue and pink one of each guys congrats...I gotta head out see ya in a few weeks honey love you" Ambyr stated

As Ava was cleaned off they were handed pictures of the sono and the ones that showed what they were having and they headed out and to have lunch then get things for supper tonight.

"Mark have you thought any about names?" Ava asked as they pulled into their driveway

"Some hon not much though why what do you have in mind?" Mark asked

"Well I like for a girl...Ryse Faith if thats okay?" Ava stated

"Well I love the name and I love you honey I am fine with that how about for a boy Christain Randal?" Mark asked

"That sounds good to me" Ava stated as Mark helped her out of the car "I love you and I can't belive we are having twins"

"I love you too honey and I can't either...what time do you want to have everyone over for supper baby?" Mark questioned as they walked into the house and Mark pulled Ava into his arms

"How about 7 honey thats fine with me that way we have time to cook" Ava stated

"Seven is fine by me hon why don't you head up and rest and I will be up in a few" Mark stated then brushed a kiss across her forehead

"See ya in a few how about we order pizza for tonight honey" Ava suggested

"Thats fine by me honey I'll be up in a min I need to call mom and my dad and tell them I love you" Mark told her

Mark watched Ava walk up and pulled his phone out and called everyone to invite them over for supper at 7 and then his parents and then headed up to join his wife in bed.

After everyone arrived at the house, the pizza arrived as well. Everyone enjoyed the pizza and then it was time to make our announcement.

"As everyone knows we had our ultrasound appointment this afternoon." Ava started to announce.

"Is everything ok?" Shanna asked her daughter.

"Everything is more than ok. We found out that we are 25 weeks with twins. And we are having a boy and a girl!" Ava finished the announcement

The months were quickly passing and Ava was now in her 8th month of her pregnancy she was placed on bedrest during the last three weeks due to her size. The babies were healthy and growing like they should and Mark was there waiting on her hand and foot.

"I am so ready for this pregnancy to be over Mark" Ava whined as she was being helped to the car for her doctors appointment

"I know baby they will be here soon sweetie. Ambyr just wants whats best for you and the babies honey" Mark told her

"I know honey I know just don't get me wrong I love being pregnant Mark its the best feeling in the world but I am sick of being pregnant" Ava stated and smiled at her husband as they drove towards the doctor's office for her appointment.

After getting to the doctors office and checking in Ava was sitting down and Mark was next to her with his hands not only on the babies but covering hers as well. Ava was called back and with the help of her husband she was helped up and they walked to meet the nurse.

"Hi Ava how are you feeling?" Lily asked her

"Worn out Lily I hate being worn out" Ava stated and Lily nodded her head

"I know the feeling I did too when I was pregnant its not fun" Lily told her and took her vitals when they were now in the exam room

"Dr Bourne will be with you in a few sweetie"

They didn't have to wait long before Ambyr walked in and smiled at her neice and said hi to Mark and looked over Ava's chart

"how are you really feeling honey?" Ambyr asked her

"Not good Aunt Ambyr I feel like shit I want these babies born" Ava stated and smiled at her husband

"Ah I remember having that feeling honey. Just wait till those babies are in your arms you will look past all the pain hon. Lets take a listen and then I will do an exam to make sure your not dilated hon" Ambyr stated

After listening to the babies who were happy and content and after doing the exam Ava was now dilated to an 5 and when Ambyr was checking her Ava's water broke.

"Well sweetie you will be meeting those babies here soon your water just broke, lets get you to L&D honey" Ambyr stated

After being admitted to L&D Mark called the families and told them to make their way to the hospital that Ava was now in labor and could deliver any time. Little did he know that was going to happen within the next 20 minutes. As the minutes passed quickly Ava didn't have time for her epidural as planed. After pushing for 10 minutes Christain Randal Jindrak made his way into the world screaming his head off. Born at 2pm weighing in at 6lbs and 20 inches long he was healthy and perfect. It wasn't long till their daughter was now here screaming as well Ryse Faith Jindrak was here screaming her head off still. Ryse weighed 5 lbs 10 oz and 21 inches long and perfectly healthy as well.

Mark and Ava were both in tears and couldn't be happier than they were at this moment. After taking some pictures Mark headed out to show the family the newest additions to the clan. Everyone said congrats and told Mark to call them once Ava had gotten some rest and they would come back up. Once Mark made his way back to his wife who was holding both babies he couldn't help but smile at his new family.


	31. Chapter 31

No One's POV

As the months passed, Taylor blossomed in her pregnacy. John was looking forwards to welcoming their little one into the world. Tay and John both agreed that they wanted to be surprised with the sex of the baby and went with neutral décor for the nursery.

At 24 weeks, Taylor had her ultrasound appointment. They told the tech that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby. The tech did her exam before showing the baby to John and Tay. But before she showed them, she noticed something that wasn't noted in Tay's chart.

"Taylor, are you aware that you are carrying twins?" the tech asked.

"What?" Taylor answered.

"You are pregnant with twins. Do they run on either side of the family?" the tech asked.

"They run on my side." Taylor answered.

"Ok. From what I can tell, they are fraternal twins. Which means that you ovulated twice the month you became pregnant." the tech responded.

Once the tech was done with her exam, she cleaned of Taylor's stomach and handed John the ultrasound pictures. John and Taylor were due to meet with everyone for lunch after their appointment.

After arriving at the restaurant, John helped Taylor sit down before sitting down himself. Once food and drinks were ordered, John started passing around the ultrasound pictures. No one paid attention to the fact that their were two babies instead of just one, until the pictures got to Ted and Stephanie.

"Taylor, are you having twins?" Stephanie asked.

"We are. We just found out today." Taylor answered.

"Do you know what they are?" Ted asked.

"No we still want to wait and be surprised." John answered.

The last half of Tay's pregnancy went by quickly. John and Taylor made the adjustments to the nursery to accommodate for their twins. John was even more excited that his wife was carrying twins, which meant that there was a higher rate that one could be a boy.

Taylor was now in her 9th month and more than ready to have the babies. Taylor was just worried that she would have to have a c-section. John was at home full time with Taylor just in case she went into labor.

One night while John and Taylor were sleeping, Taylor was awoken by a sharp pain in her stomach. She sat up in bed and waited to feel another sharp pain before waking John up. Taylor felt another sharp pain about 5 minutes later. Taylor got up and as she was walking over to get clothes, she felt a warm gush of fluids go down her legs.

"JOHN, wake up!" Taylor yelled.

"What's wrong?" John asked as he jumped out of bed.

"My..my water broke." Taylor answered.

"Ok. Let's get you to the hospital." John stated.

Once they were both dressed, John drove them to the hospital where Taylor was admitted right away. John called Steph and Ted as well as his parents, brothers and the rest of Taylor's family.

Soon the waiting room was full of family and friends of John and Taylor. John stayed by Taylor's side as she went through labor. It was around 8am when the doctor finally announced that Taylor was fully dialated and ready to deliver their babies.

"Baby, I know you can do it!" John encouraged his wife.

After pushing for about 30 minutes, the first baby was born. Taylor had tears in her eyes and so did John. John cut the umbilical cord and the nurse took the baby over to be cleaned off, weighed and measured. Five minutes later their second baby was born. Again John cut the umbilical cord before the baby was taken to be cleaned off, weighed and measured.

Once Taylor and the twins were moved into a private room, it was after 10am. Their family and friends were still sitting in the waiting room wait to hear that the babies were born and healthy. John headed out to the waiting room to tell everyone the news.

"Logan Felix Anthony Cena was born at 8:32am on June 17th weighing 6lbs 12ozs and 22 inches long. Alanna Marie Rose Cena was born at 8:42am on June 17th weighing 6lbs 9ozs and 20 inches long. Taylor and the babies are are doing great and resting in a private room." John told everyone as he shared pictures of his son and daughter.

"Congratulations, John." Ted stated.

"Congratulations and Thank you!" Steph responded with tears in her eyes.

John headed back to Tay's room and she was sitting up in bed eating while the babies were sleeping. John just smiled at his wife and couldn't help but feel that now his life was complete.


	32. Chapter 32

Ted's POV: Reflections

Over the years I have watched my family grow and grow. First it was just me and Steph, then Taylor joined us, then TJ, then the twins and lastly Alexandra. I still couldn't believe that I was the father 5 children. To this day, I still don't know how my parents did it with 3 boys and 2 girls and dad being gone so much. Shanna, my sister, married one of my best friends and their family is just as big as mine and Ambyr married Evan Bourne.

As I sit here waiting for Taylor, our son-in-law John and our grandbabies to arrive, I can't help but think about how life has changed for me. I used to run around and be with whomever came along, but once I met Stephanie, I knew that she was the one for me forever. Since the day we got together I have remained faithful to her. It's hard to believe that we have been married for 19 years this year and we are now grandparents to two wonderful babies, Logan and Alanna.

I know that I have been blessed with a wonderful family and an amazing group of friends. I just wish that my parents could have been here when their great-grandbabies were born, but they were down in Florida for their annual vacation. They will be here today as it is the 4th of July and we are hosting a huge BBQ. I couldn't have asked for a better life.

Stephanie's POV: Reflections

What a year it has been. I delivered our fifth baby, Alexandra almost 9 months before our oldest daughter, Taylor gave birth to her's and John's twins, Logan and Alanna. I am so excited to be a grandmother as I now get to spoil two precious angels and then send them home to their parents.

As I look back on my family life, I couldn't ask for a better one. My family is very close knit and everyone gets along as best as possible. John has retired completely from the WWE so that he can be home with Taylor and the twins. As far as I know they do not have any plans to have anymore children as Taylor would like to go back to the WWE as a Diva.

Ted Sr and Diane are on their way over here as they have yet to meet Logan and Alanna. We are hosting a family BBQ as it's the 4th of July. Everyone will be here and I think the guests of honor just pulled up. John and Taylor remind me of Ted and I when we first had Taylor, head over heels in love with each other and their babies. I couldn't be happier for my family.


	33. Chapter 33

Shanna's POV Reflections

This last year has been amazing to say the least. I delivered the most wonderful little girl all over again. Ayna is now 9 months old and every where. I just got off the phone with Steph as we were headed over to their house for the 4th of July for the family BBQ I still couldn't believe that I am a grandma. My family has grown over the past 19 years. Ava and Kendall were now both 19 and one was married and gave me the most beautiful twin grandbabies ever. I still can't belive Ava and Mark have two little ones who aren't even 2 months old yet but they are perfect in every way.

Kendall is doing great and now in the WWE and coming into his own and found his perfect girl for him as well. Marcus is now 4 and he is the light of my life as well. He can put a smile on my face with in a matter of minutes with his laugh and his smile.

Randy and I have been married for 19 years and I have loved being with this man who completes me. We have had our ups and down but what married couple doesn't the downs weren't the best and he was there for me with his loving arms around me every minute of everyday.

As we headed to Steph and Ted's for the family BBQ I was surprised to see Tay and John there when we arrived a few minutes after Mark and Ava. Both girls had some how some way gotten their bodies back after giving birth and they both looked amazing and so did the twins all four of them. I couldn't wait to hold my grandbabies.

Randy's POV Reflections

Amazing thats how to explain the last 19 years of my life. I am married to a wonderful woman who is the light of my life and she completes me to no end. I was standing in the door way of my daughters room and smiling at the fact that Shanna was changing Ayna and she was giggling to no end.

These years have been wonderful I am now a grandfather as well. I never thought in my life at 43 I would be a grandpa but I am to the worlds most wonderful babies Christain and Ryse are perfect and they have stolen my heart in more ways than one. We are now headed to my sisters for the family BBQ I was sad that Kendall wasn't able to join us as he is now on the road with the WWE and very good at what he does. Mark and Ava just pulled up behind us and I got miss Ayna out who was now sleeping and held her close as Shan got Marcus out and he ran straight up to my dad who also pulled up and jumped into his arms and I just smiled. I just laughed at Mark who was struggling to grab not only Ryse but the diaper bag as well I walked over and grabbed the diaper bag and he shot me a grateful look and I just laughed and he shot me a go to hell look as well. I couldn't say much as Shan now had taken Ryse from his arms and was now holding her and we all walked in together and I was greeted by Diane who opened up the door for us and took my daughter and I smiled even more at grandma who was finally meeting her great grand babies


End file.
